I wouldn't dream of it
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: A collection of one-shots on Outlaw Queen. Ask is open for any prompt you might have in mind.
1. The break down

_A/N: Hello there, readers! So, this is a prompt collection, and for it to work, I'll need...prompts. So leave any that come to mind as a review or PM me, I'm open to all challenges. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina breaks down and Robin comforts her**_

* * *

She had chosen the worst time ever to break down.

In the middle of the park, watching Henry play and laugh on the other side of the pond...with Emma.

And that was the cherry of top of her hell cake.

Tears began streaming down her face even before she started sobbing.

No, it _wasn't_ the right moment.

So she put her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle any sound that came out of it, trying, and failing, to stop crying like a pregnant woman.

* * *

"Your Majesty? Regina?"

Oh no, that was just _not_ happening. No, the outlaw, the man with the lion tattoo, had _not_ found her crying like a baby almost in public.

No, he hadn't.

Except he had, if his concerned figure entering her sight was any clue.

"What's wrong?"

She managed to croak "Get away, _thief_, I don't need you."

He sighed, and sat down next to her. Seriously? Couldn't he take a hint?

He remained there, silent, merely a presence next to her, and she continued to sob, unable to stop, unable to stop even with that man next to her.

* * *

And then the sobs receded, the tears being the only trace of her sorrow to be visible.

Her gaze turned to him, but he wasn't looking at her, merely looking around the park as any other person would do.

She was angrier than ever by the mere sight of him. How _dare_ he stay in her company when she ordered him to go?

"I said 'leave'."

He didn't even look at her. "You said that quite a while ago. And yet I'm still here."

"I realise that. And I don't want you here."

"It's not a question of _want_, Regina." His blue gaze turned to her. "It's a question of _need_."

"_Need?_" She chuckled darkly. "I don't _need_ you!"

"Perhaps not me in particular. But a person who understands your loss and wishes to help. I'm sorry if I'm the only one around."

She huffed, trying to wipe her tears away and noticing the black streaks of her make-up on her hands. "How would you understand my loss? Your son's at your side."

"Aye, my son. But not my wife."

And that sole sentence, that sole statement made Regina's mind go back to the tattoo, and the life she ruined by running away.

And she started crying again.

Except this time, she wouldn't let him see.

* * *

When she made to leave, she was dimly aware of the man standing right after her, but painfully aware of the hand that shot to hers to stop her.

Even more painfully aware of the way he pulled her back to him and hugged her in his arms. Strongly. Not caring if she would push him away or turn him into a frog.

And for once in her life, for this once...Regina let go.

And let the man with the lion tattoo comfort her.

Convincing herself it'd be the first and last time.


	2. Sick

_A/N: I am posting the first two prompts. This way you're doubly treated. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina throws up and Robin comforts her (maybe with a song included)**_

* * *

She hunched forward, bile leaving her mouth in a cough. She didn't have anything left to render, and still her stomach lurched painfully.

Beside her, the form of the outlaw, leaning on a tree, waiting for her, seemingly not caring.

Seemingly.

Regina growled with he started whistling. "Stop that."

"Stop what, Your Majesty?"

"You know what. Stop it."

"Excuse me if I only wish for another sound to hear than you vomiting on the forest's floor, m'lady."

She tried to snort, but doubled over again. When the spasm had receded, she sighed. "I've never been this sick."

"Because you are not _really_ sick."

Her eyes fell to him again, and she glared, and he avoided her gaze. Bastard. "Am I not?"

"No, you're not. You're only sick because you are still mourning your son. Your system tries to get rid of the pain as if of a stomach bug."

This time the snort made it out of her lips. "Because you'd know everything about it."

"I do. I was the same, when Marion died."

This managed to still Regina for a moment, but the thought of Robin's wife suddenly provoked another spasm, and this time, she fell to her knees by the force of it.

Beside her, the outlaw had resumed his whistling.

"I said stop it!"

An eyebrow lifted, blue eyes met brown in defiance, and then, he opened his mouth, and sang.

"_Is there really ever a right time?_

_You had let me to believe someday you'd be there for me_

_When the stars above are lined_

_When your worries so consumed, I kept looking for the clues..._

_So I've waited in the shadows of my heart,_

_And still the time was never right..._

_Until one day I stopped caring_

_And began to forget why I longed to be so close_

_And I disappeared into the darkness_

_And the darkness turned to pain, it never went away_

_Until all that remained was buried deep beneath the surface..._"

Regina's eyes widened at the song choice he had made, the lyrics clearly intended to bug her.

And yet...the sadness in his voice, the way he was looking at her.

'Let me in', it almost said.

It was only in that moment that she realised she wasn't sick anymore.

So she straightened up, smoothed her cloak, wiped her mouth, and started strolling back to camp.

"Come on, Robin, let's get back to the others..."

And even if he was following her, she knew he was smiling.

* * *

_**A/N2: So, the song Robin is singing is "Deep beneath the surface" by Dream Theater. Clearly one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. Check it out, please do. ;)**_


	3. A much needed wash

_A/N: Here comes another chapter! Keep sending up prompts, I already gathered like eight and started writing most of them. ;)_

_butterflieskisses0, this is your prompt. I should say I don't know if you'll be happy with the "compromising position", as Robin is the one being uncomfortable, but it's the first thing that came to mind... ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin finds Regina in a compromising position**_

* * *

The river's waters were freezing, but she needed a bath, and it was urgent.

Her hair was matted and stuck to her head so much time it had been since the last time she had washed it.

Her skin felt dry and dirty as she put a foot then another into the stream.

Looking around one last time to make sure she was alone, she pulled her thin cotton tunic over her head.

The Enchanted Forest... She wondered how Snow could have lived this long in the woods and still managed to look perfectly fresh even after months. Force of habit, perhaps.

* * *

The water was cold, but so refreshing on her skin. She rubbed it slowly, first her arms, then her legs, then immersing her whole head into the water to rinse her hair.

She had it short for so long she had even forgotten what it felt like to wear it long.

Maybe she'd stumble across a pair of scissors somewhere...

* * *

It was incredible how a single bath could make one woman feel better after a long day of walking...

It was the sole thought that crossed Regina's mind as she wrought her hair dry, water pooling at her waist, droplets falling on her body.

It was the sound of a sharp intake of breath that made her freeze into place.

* * *

Regina slowly whirled around, her arms going to her breasts, ready to fire a curse at anyone who had had the nerve to spy on her. Naked.

Her eyes widened at the sight she was given.

It was him. Of course it was.

Pain in her ass as he was, he surely had come to check if she was alright, and there he was, standing on the bank like an idiot, blue eyes wide, pupils dilated as he was taking her in.

It's when he met her glare that Robin gulped, and turned around. "Are you... Do you need anything, m'lady?"

Somehow, the way his voice was raspy with desire made Regina smirk. So she still had that effect on men, then? Good to know...

She chuckled, moving to the bank to retrieve her clothes. "No, I don't. You can go back to camp, Locksley."

He nodded and moved forward as if to leave, but then stopped. "In fact, I'll wait for you. It's not safe to journey alone in these parts."

She chuckled again, rolling her eyes. "Sure." Wait for her...

More like enjoying the show from the corner of his eye...

What puzzled her was that she didn't even care.


	4. Back to the future

_A/N: This one is a little AU. I thought of it as similar to Back to the future II, when Marty changes his future by going to the past. But...the other way round. You'll get it. Hopefully. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina and Robin from the Enchanted Forest go forward in time to warn their future selves of the Wicked Witch. Revelations ensue.**_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Regina didn't even look up from the collections of vials she was studying. "Trying to find something."

"What something? Maybe I can help."

Regina smirked to herself, and faintly chuckled. "I thank you for the attention, but you can't. I'll know it when I see it. It's a potion made by my mother. One I never used. One I intend to use now."

"What for?" Robin entered her sight, his bow in hand – as if he could ever part from it – brow furrowed, clearly concerned.

His left arm was still bandaged where the flying monkey had managed to strike him.

"We have to warn people of this Wicked bitch. She is to cast a new curse, and I won't let my future self not know what she is dealing with."

She met her companion's eyes above the small desk. He was nodding to himself, thinking, pondering.

Then his blue eyes met her brow ones. "I'll come with you."

She smiled. "Of course you will. As if I could ever shake you off my back."

He smiled back. "Never, Your Majesty."

If she wasn't desperately looking for that blasted vial, she would have kissed him right then and there.

* * *

Storybrooke was as she remembered it – grim-looking, empty, plain. Boring.

In her Evil Queen outfit, she felt strangely out of place, in her town. What a peculiar thing.

Robin, who was still clutching her hand for dear life, gasped at the sight the small town was giving him – so different from his homeland.

"What is this place?"

"This is Storybrooke. This is where we'll all be sent when this Zelena manages to cast her blasted curse. Come. We have to go meet myself."

Robin pulled on her hand, stopping her. "I am sorry to say this, Regina, but...will it not be strange to see yourself come up at...yourself?"

She would have chuckled at the stupid notion, but it wasn't such a stupid notion, really. "What are you suggesting?"

"I go to you, you go to me." He smiled softly. "I dare hope that you and I will still be...close after this curse is cast."

She smiled and pulled him to her, kissing his lips softly. "I hope so too." Then she pushed him away, looking him up and down. "These clothes won't do if you have to pretend you belong." She waved her hands in the air, and both Robin and her appeared clothed as in for Storybrooke – her in a grey dress, her hair short, and him in jeans and a green shirt. "This is perfect."

He smiled, not even looking down at his own attire, rather reaching for a strand of her hair. "I like it short."

She pushed his hand away softly. "Later, Locksley."

"Is that a promise?"

"That it is." She smirked before her face became serious again. "My house is a little further up this street. It is big, white, and basically, you can't miss it." He nodded. "But where are you supposed to stay?"

He smirked. "Come on, Your Majesty, you are clever. Where can an outlaw such as myself put his camp-out?"

She smiled in recognition, and started pacing backwards, leaving him in the middle of the still empty street. "The woods. I'll see you in an hour. Here."

"I'll be there. Unless your future self keeps me...occupied."

* * *

The mansion was indeed in biggest house in the street, and Robin could definitely not miss it.

He walked up to the door, knocking twice, bracing himself for some kind of assault.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Regina opened the door, but the smile and trusting look she adorned whenever he was near her was missing. In its place, he saw fear, he saw...awkwardness.

"What are you doing here?"

Robin shook off his thoughts and smiled, like he would do any time he'd see her.

She flinched away.

The smiled faded. "I needed to...speak to you, Your Majesty."

"What about?"

She was rushing this, and not inviting him in. What the hell could their relation be here? "Uh... I think it'd be better to discuss this inside."

She seemed to ponder his words, then opened the door and directed him to a small sitting-room, even if she remained standing. "I'm listening."

Robin took a deep breath. "Storybrooke is once again under a curse. This time however, it was cast by someone far more dangerous than you, Your Majesty."

"So the missing year...it wasn't me?"

"Wouldn't you remember?"

"I thought so. Then who is it, and how would you know?"

"I was told by a very good friend of mine. And...it's the Wicked Witch."

Regina made a face. "The Wicked Witch of the West? Seriously? And you expect me to believe it?"

"I don't expect anything. It is the truth. Now my message has been delivered, I will leave you." He bowed his head and made to leave the room.

"You seem different."

Robin stopped and looked back at her. She was so...cold, so mistrusting, so...unlike the Regina he knew and loved... "In what way?"

"Well... You're not insulting me, for a change."

"I could never insult you, Regina."

The way he said her name made her tremble, as if she remembered something, and then her brown eyes darkened with anger. "I forbid you to use that name!"

Robin had seen enough. He needed to get out of there. Now.

So he did.

* * *

Regina found the outlaws' camp-out easily. It was standing not far from Rumpel's cabin, and besides, the laughter of little Roland was more appealing than any trail in the dirt.

However, before she could have come in sight of the camp, she heard a bow string being tensed, and a warning spit like fire.

"Do not make a move."

Regina had never heard him sound this enraged, and for a second, she hoped he had not seen her, that he thought it was someone else. But her hope was crushed down by his next sentence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Queen?" The title was said with such hatred that she flinched.

"I came to warn you. Not to fight."

She heard him move in the soft leaves, and when he entered her sight, she gasped.

Never ever had she seen him look at her like that. Like he wished nothing more than to kill her. "Then tell and be on your way."

"You are under threat. A Witch has come from the Enchanted Forest with you and is surely hiding among you. Be careful. I beg of you."

"You have no say in the matter. And even if what you were saying was the truth, I'd still not listen to you. Now leave."

"Robin..."

"Don't you dare. Not after cursing me, not after killing my best friend. Don't. You. Dare."

Killed? She had killed John? No, she could not. "I am sorry."

"Yes, I am sure you would still be sorry if my bow wasn't pointed to your heart. Now, I won't say it again. Leave."

The order was clear and as cold as ice.

Regina took another deep breath, then whirled around.

Stopping a second to leave another trace of her presence. "I am truly sorry. Truly sorry."

* * *

They met in the same street, both with broken hearts and many questions.

The first thing they did upon seeing the other was rush to the other, embracing the other, and share a kiss.

And then, Regina's hands searched for Robin's, and she sniffed her tears away.

"It won't be like that. It can't be."

He shook his head. "I won't let it."

They disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving their wretched selves behind.


	5. True Love

_A/N: I want to warn everyone. I have never written that kind of thing before. Ever. So, either you'll like it because I tried to keep it sweet, or you'll hate it because it's too...prude for you. Well...how to say? There is a reason I never write these things. :p_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina and Robin make love for the first time.**_

* * *

Roland was asleep in the couch, his father and their hostess completely forgotten. He hadn't even stirred when Regina directed his father towards the stairs, and then towards her room, closing and locking the door behind them.

When she turned around back to Robin, Regina's breath itched in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been looking at her like that – like she was desired, but cared for, a rare combination in her case.

She reached for him, pulling him close as she sealed their lips with another kiss.

Robin kissed her back slowly, taking his time as his hands drew patterns on her lower back.

Through her dress, she could feel his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

Her own hands wound in his silky hair, pulling a little as she pushed him until he was standing before the bed.

Their lips separated. Robin's clouded eyes met hers. "Are you sure?"

She smirked. "If you ask that once again, I'll curse your ass and have my way with your unconscious body."

He smirked, then leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek, then jaw, then neck, his right hand going to the zipper of her dress.

Regina sighed as his fingers finally came in contact with her bare skin as he pushed the dress down and down until it pooled at her hips.

She in turn slid her hands down to the buttons of his shirt, working them open with an expert hand. When he was bare-chested, she pushed him down onto the bed, crawling down next to him and kissing him again, her fingers learning their way on his well-defined chest.

Robin was swift to discard her dress completely, her stockings leaving her legs free to be kissed and caressed.

Regina didn't remember a time when sex was taken slowly and this reverently. Robin was treating her body as if it was a work of art, taking his time to admire every inch of it, taking his time to reveal another part of it.

She, on the other hand, soon became impatient enough to poof the rest of his clothes into nothingness. It made him laugh.

When they became one, their eyes met, and Regina lost her breath at the same time as she completely let go.

What she saw in the blue depths above her was frightening, new and refreshing.

So when he leaned in to kiss her, she was the first to say it.

She needed to hear it from her lips first.

"I love you, Robin of Locksley."

He smiled and kissed her again, this time more languidly, before resting his forehead on hers. "And I love you."

They tumbled over the edge at that moment, falling into bliss and space and time for a long moment before they caught their breaths and opened their eyes to meet the other's.

Robin's blue eyes widened at that moment, as did Regina's.

"I remember." they said at the same time.

Their moment alone was broken only seconds later when there was a rumbling outside the door, and a high-pitched voice screeching in the hallway.

"Gina! Gina, I remember!"

Robin and Regina chuckled. It was too much like déjà-vu...


	6. Family quality time

_A/N: I know this is a shorter one... There will be some of those. Thanks for all the reviews and prompts you've been giving me, I absolutely adore it! And keep sharing ideas!_

* * *

_**Prompt: Family swimming at a lake.**_

* * *

"Mom, come on!"

Regina shook her head, instead going back to her book. "I'm not into this, Henry. Go play with Roland, he's jumping up and down like a cat being presented cream."

Henry smiled down at his mother and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Then he whirled around and yelled 'Incoming!' before launching himself into the water.

* * *

All around the lake, families had come taking advantage of the peaceful times and sunny day. On the far bank, Regina could make Snow White and Prince Charming, their little Hope cooing as she was put into the water by her mother. Not far, Tinkerbell was tasting the waters until Belle and Ruby tackled her and threw her into the middle of the small lake.

It was such a good day.

* * *

"Since when do you not enjoy swimming?" Regina looked up and met the blue eyes of her man. "I remember one day that the river didn't bother you...at all."

She blushed a little at the memory. "It can't be called swimming, what we did that day."

He chuckled back. "True. But come, Regina. Have fun with the boys."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I have this treaty on magic to finish."

"Is it more important than quality time with your sons?"

She sighed. "Robin..."

He met her eyes and his looked far too mischievous to be trusted. "Well, if you can't be convinced..." He leaned down and scooped her in his arms, throwing her book aside.

Regina squealed in alert, squirming in his arms to try and make him put her back down. "No, Robin, no! Don't you dare!"

He chuckled then turned his gaze to the playing boys. "Henry! Catch your mother!"

She faintly heard a laugh before Robin launched her into the air as if she weighed nothing, and she plunged into the somehow warm water, resurfacing a second later.

* * *

Roland couldn't stop laughing at her dishevelled hair.

Henry was trying not to voice his amusement, instead throwing his hands in the air as if saying 'Not my idea'.

Regina pulled her hair back from her face and turned to where Robin was entering the water, glaring at him. "Oh, you're so going to pay..." She turned to her son. "Henry?"

He nodded. "Two on one. Understood."

Robin didn't have time to see it coming when mother and son tackled him and pushed him down into the depths.

Roland could have died of laughter...


	7. Privacy

_A/N: butterfliekisses0, this probably was the hardest to do out of all the prompts you've given me, but it's done at last, and I'm not that disappointed with waht I came up with... Hope you won't be either. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin finds Regina in a...toilet position both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke.**_

* * *

It was probably one of the most ridiculous things she had ever done. To her defence, she had never been in such a position before, having to live in the middle of a camp in the forest.

So when it became certain her lower parts could not bear to wait longer, Regina excused herself from Snow – whom she had not been paying attention to anyway – and walked to the trees.

Finding a spot covered enough not to display herself to the whole camp was not an easy feat. These woods were not thick enough, and bushes were a rare occurrence. But she would find it.

Cursing under her breath and crossing her legs slightly, Regina looked around her. She had been walking for ten minutes, surely she was far enough.

She spotted a rock high enough to hide her from prying eyes and went to crouch behind it.

Yes, this was to be certain the most ridiculous position she'd ever been in.

Her hands went to the laces of her leather breeches, and worked to untie the knot.

Someone cleared his throat behind her.

Regina jumped to her feet, a fireball all ready to strike. But her eyes merely widened.

It was the outlaw.

And he was smirking.

"You know, if it was that a pressing matter, you could have asked. We have a cabin for it in the outskirts of the camp."

Oh he was amused, the bastard...

Regina huffed and tucked the laces of her breeches back into her shirt, and passed him. "Then lead the way."

She was so not going to hear the end of this...

* * *

It surely was one of the worst day of her life.

Storybrooke suffered a general breakdown of the toilets in two of the main streets, and of course, one of those two was hers.

She was obligated to walk to Granny's anytime she needed to go to the bathroom. Really inconvenient...

But of course, so close to midday, the dinner was already full, and quite the line was forming to the women's bathroom.

Regina could not wait. She was the Mayor, damn it, she wouldn't wait!

So she passed the other women in the line, ignoring the glares she received, and walked straight to the men's bathroom.

Propriety be damned.

To her luck, it was empty when she entered. So she directed herself to an empty booth.

That is when the door behind her opened. She heard the man coming in gasp, and she turned around, ready to challenge him.

Her eyes widened.

It was Robin, and this felt far too familiar...

"What?"

He shook off his thoughts, and smirked. "Couldn't wait, could we, Majesty?"

She huffed. "Shut up."

He chuckled, then gestured towards the empty booth. "Please, do use it. I'll wait outside."

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "No. You've killed the mood. I'll just wait in line."

And as the door closed behind her, she heard him chuckle again.

Bastard...


	8. Regina? Meet Roland

_A/N: Last night's episode killed me. It killed me. Like, I'm dead right now. Oh, and, the prompt concerning that episode will come up on Wednesday. I had fun writing it. Robin won't let me alone (and I won't let him)._

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina and Roland meet in Storybrooke just like they did in the Enchanted Forest.**_

* * *

It was such a fine afternoon. The Wicked Witch had not done any mayhem in a couple of days, and Regina was keen to enjoy that small respite.

So, as she was strolling down Storybrooke's main street, she was intent to ignore anything around her.

Except one small child's cry to her right.

Her head snapped to the sound, thinking it was Henry, but it wasn't. It was the child she had seen at the Merry Men's encampment. Robin Hood's son.

He was standing, frozen, in the middle of the street, a car coming right onto him.

Regina didn't think twice before running to him, taking him in her arms and hurrying out of the way.

The car screeched as it tried to avoid them, and the driver soon opened his door to come check on the child.

It was Whale.

"Regina? Is everything alright? I didn't see him standing there!"

Regina glared at the doctor and waved him away. "Maybe you'll be paying attention next time."

Whale sighed but exited the scene, knowing all-too-well how Regina was when she was angry at him.

The Queen turned to the child still tucked in her arms. Big brown eyes met hers.

"Hey there. Are you okay?"

He nodded, reaching to touch her cheek. "You are pretty."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm Regina. What's your name?"

"Roland."

"Nice meeting you Roland. What were you doing here all alone?"

He shrugged, snuggling his little head in her neck. "I got lost. Papa was here, I followed him, and then he wasn't here and I was lost."

"Don't worry, we'll find your Papa." She smiled to herself at the familiar sense of having a child in her arms, oblivious to the fact that it was so familiar because Roland had already been in her arms numerous times before.

When they found Robin, who had gone to Granny's to meet with Belle, Roland was fast asleep on Regina's shoulder.

And she didn't care to give him back to his father...


	9. Nightmare

_A/N: I seriously **love** most of the prompts you're sending me. Like, I get feels only reading the prompt-line... I am a goner. This ship will one day sail without me, 'cause they'll have killed me by feels..._

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina has a nightmare and Robin comforts her.**_

* * *

"_Henry!_"

The dream was so vivid, it was impossible that it wasn't real.

Henry, lying dead onto the forest floor, blood on the side of his head, his eyes opened onto nothing...

It was far too realistic...

"_Henry!_"

Regina's eyes opened and she bolted upright in her makeshift bed.

The whole camp should have heard her screams.

She touched her hand to her forehead, and it was cold with sweat. Her breath came out in pants, and she hadn't been that scared in her life.

"Your Majesty?" A head then a body appeared at the entrance of her tent, and Robin Hood came to stand by her. "Are you alright?"

Regina scoffed. "No, I am not. But by all means, no need to come to my rescue."

The outlaw chuckled darkly before sitting at her feet. "By experience, I know that talking about our nightmares helps." He studied her face before carrying on. "It was about your son, wasn't it? I heard his name."

Regina didn't want to answer him, but the way he was looking at her – understanding – pushed her to. She nodded. "He was dead."

"I too dream sometimes that I lose Roland. Those dreams feel so real it is hard to tell they aren't."

He looked at her carefully, as if gauging her reaction, before he reached for her hand and squeezed it for a second.

"It wasn't real, Regina."

It was the first time he used her real name, and it felt far too good...

Regina snatched her hand away and made a face. "There. We've talked about it, now you can leave."

He shook his head. "I won't leave until you are back asleep. You need rest, and as you are now, I am certain you'll try to remain awake. So, now, lie back down, close your eyes, and don't worry. Nothing will happen to your son. He is safe."

Regina stared at him, unable to answer anything, so right he was with his words. So she lied back down, and closed her eyes.

And strangely enough, the feeling of him sitting close to her was soothing and lulled her to sleep.

"Thank you." she whispered before going back to the world of dreams...

And as from then on, everytime Regina had a nightmare, Robin was there to talk about it, and to soothe her back to sleep...


	10. 3x16

_A/N: Soooo... This is the shortest so far. To be honest, I had so many feels after that episode I wasn't even able to see straight, let alone manage to write 1,000 words in Robin's head. I might have written porn I was so gone. Anyway, I hope you still like it. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin's POV during 3x16**_

* * *

She had given _him_ her heart.

Just like that.

To keep while she was away facing that Witch.

She had stared into his eyes, her brown and trusting and God could she not be that gorgeous? She had stared into his eyes, then reached inside her own chest, thrusting out a beating heart both red and black.

She had untrusted him with it, and without a second thought.

'You have my heart. Keep it safe until I come back for it.'

He just didn't know what to make of her.

There was something so familiar about her, about her fears, about her sadness, that touched him so deep that he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

He was certain now that they had met during that missing year. It couldn't be any other way.

Not when he felt like she was his to keep safe. Not when he felt like she was _his_, period.

And then she came back, unscathed or so she looked, and took her heart back.

But instead of thrusting in back inside her chest, she put it inside a pouch, and once more, handed it to him.

Placed it inside the palm of his hand, her eyes burning into him.

He couldn't believe it. She wanted _him_ to keep her heart safe from the Witch? _Him_, a pesky thief from the Enchanted Forest?

But when she turned on her heels and left him, promising him that lost drink she still owed him, he was certain, by the way his heart beat frantically in his chest and how hers beat as quickly in his hand, he was certain.

He bloody _loved_ that woman.


	11. Sleeping curse

_A/N: I cracked my pants writing this one... Too. Many. Fucking. Feels. Excuse. The. Language. Anyway, I'd like to tell all the Guests that have given me prompts that I have noted them and problably even written them by now... So, even if I can't, for obvious reasons, answer to you, it has been done!_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina is put under the sleeping curse, and Zelena traps Robin so he can't save her.**_

* * *

"How charming this all is. Shame it can't last. Anyway, dear sister, here comes retribution. I can't kill you right now, but one thing is for sure: I can do this!"

Regina didn't even have the time to take a deep breath before Zelena produced a hairpin that suspiciously looked a lot like one of hers from the Enchanted Forest, and made it fly towards her.

It stung a bit where the pointy end collided with her neck, and then, she fell backwards, feeling as if she was falling onto a soft cloud.

Her eyes closed, and she fell into oblivion.

* * *

"_No!_"

Zelena whirled around and chuckled, her green gaze falling onto the thief trying to get free from two of her minions' grasp. "Now now, dearest, don't fight too hard. I'm going to keep you close a little longer. After all, I wouldn't want my dear sister to awake this easily, would I?"

She whirled her hands in the air, and all disappeared from the town' centre where their little...display had taken place.

Regina's body was placed where she most wanted it – in her vault, protected with invisible spells and two of her most trusted monkeys.

Robin was brought to Rumpelstiltskin's cell, now empty since the wizard lived with his jailer of his own free will.

"Do not worry. Your little brat is safe. For now." Zelena chuckled again before locking the cell closed with another of her spells. "Oh, I forgot to mention something. See, my dearest sister wasn't that good at making sleeping spells. This one is a little wretched. If she isn't awaken within the week...well," she chuckled again, "oops."

Robin groaned as he tried to push against the bars of his cage, but the witch disappeared by the trap, leaving him in complete darkness.

* * *

Time passed this way. Everyday, Zelena would come bring him some distasteful food, and laugh at him for the faces he made.

While he couldn't do much but count the days he had left.

The morning of the seventh day, Robin had lost all hope of ever getting free. He had even started silently weeping the loss of Regina – a woman he didn't know so well but cared for as impossibly as could be.

But that day wasn't meant to be for tears.

* * *

The trap above his head burst open with a sound like an explosion, and a second later, the legs then body of Emma, the Saviour, appeared before his cell.

"Robin! Are you alright?"

He stood. "Emma? Careful, she enchanted the lock."

Emma nodded, understanding, then her brow furrowed deeply and she outstretched her hand.

The lock opened with the same explosion-like sound.

Robin got out of his cell. "Do you know where she has brought Regina?"

"Her vault. David and Hook are already there. Hurry!"

He didn't have to be told a second time.

Regina had been struck by the spell at dusk, and the sun was already low in the sky as the yellow bug made its way in the woods.

* * *

As they arrived, sounds of battle reached their ears. David and Hook were fighting the two guardians of the vault, both of which were too quick to strike.

Emma armed her gun and aimed. One monkey fell onto the ground, the other following not long after.

David hurried to the doors of the vault, only to be thrown back by a spell.

Hook hurried at his side, before eyeing Emma. "Do it, Swan."

Emma nodded again, and as she had done in Robin's cell, she outstretched her hand, and the doors burst open.

She turned to Robin. "It's your cue. Hurry, it's almost dusk."

* * *

Regina's vault was a maze of tunnels all filled with magical objects, some of which he would have loved to learn the use of in another life.

But right then, his only concern was to find the lifeless body of the woman he cared for.

He found her as the sun gave up his last rays. He didn't waste any time, hurrying to her side and pressing his lips to hers.

In the faint light of the candles, his lion tattoo was highlighted.

* * *

Nothing happened at first.

Robin was certain he had failed. Had found her too late.

But as he was about to released a cry of anguish, Regina sucked out a deep breath, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Regina!" Robin hurried at her side.

Her eyes found his, and widened at his sight. "You... You have awaken me?" He nodded and her eyes fell to the hand holding her arm, and the tattoo she saw there. She smiled up at him. "One day I'll have some interesting story to tell you. But first," she swung her legs over the edge of the coffin Zelena had lied her in, "first, we find my dear sister, and _end_ her."

Robin gave her a hand, one he didn't let go as he smiled. "Nothing would make me happier, Your Majesty."


	12. Breathe and release

_A/N: Oooh, this one was fun. And I hope it gives us feels enough to go through the weekend and to that new episode I fear will be Outlaw Queen-less... Saaaad._

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin teaches Regina how to use a bow and arrow.**_

* * *

"I told you, I don't need to learn that! I have magic!"

She was camped on her two feet, refusing to move, arms crossed, glaring at the outlaw handing her a bow.

He made a face supposed to woo her – and it would have worked in other times. "You might have magic, Your Majesty, but what if it fails you? Huh, what if you once find yourself without magic and nothing else than a bow to defend yourself?"

She huffed. "My answer is still no."

"Alright. Then you won't mind if I shoot arrows at you, for practise. One every minute until you agree."

She didn't have time to answer before her effectively notched an arrow and aimed at her. When the arrow whooshed past her, grazing her cheek as it did, she exploded.

"Fine! Teach me then! But don't get any ideas!"

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong!"

Regina felt him walk to her, and once again, she tensed at his contact.

How infuriating was it that her own body was against her?

A hand touched her elbow and pushed it down. "Elbow down." His whispers were caressing her cheek, setting her soul on fire. "And touch your mouth with your other hand."

She hesitated before doing what he asked.

His hands moved from her arms to her waist, and she jumped slightly.

He didn't comment. "Release."

Regina closed her eyes, closed herself from the feel of him to close to her. Her fingers released the arrow, and she opened her eyes again to see what she had struck.

To her utter surprise, it had landed not that far from the centre of the aim.

* * *

"See? Not that hard, was it?"

Regina whirled around and pushed the outlaw away. "I said don't get any ideas! What right had you to come that close to me?"

His eyes flashed with sudden anger. "I was teaching you! I would have done that with anyone else!" She huffed and he walked towards her again, invading her personal space once more. He was glaring down at her. "The truth is, Your Majesty, you wanted me back there. Tell me it isn't true."

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes, glaring back as hard as she could. "It isn't! How could I ever desire a man as infuriating and rude and...common as you?"

Robin huffed back, mimicking her gestures and words. "And how could I desire a woman as spiteful, full of herself and enraging as you?"

They stared each other down, and then, the impossible happened.

* * *

Regina reached for the lapels of his coat, letting go of her bow, and crashed her lips with his.

They kissed fiercely for what seemed like hours, tongues meeting then parting, each taking whatever they could of the other in their fall, until they finally parted, wanting for air.

Regina's eyes opened and her fingers eased on his coat. She took a step back and cleared her throat. "Thank you for the lesson. But this won't happen again." She whirled around and hurried far from that man as she could.

Robin smirked to himself before reaching down to take back his bow. Well...one battle won.

There would be others to come. Many others.


	13. Delivering

_A/N: This cracks me up. I'm a sucker... XD_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin helps Regina deliver their child**_

* * *

"I am so going to _kill_ you!"

"No, you're not. Now lie back down."

"I _am_ going to kill you, Locksley!"

He stifled back a laugh as he helped Regina lie onto the makeshift bed.

What a great idea she had had to go on a riding trip so close to her delivery... She was sickly lucky that he had already done that once...

He only hoped the outcome wasn't quite as...wrong.

Regina let out another deafening scream, and squeezed his hand so hard he had to grit his teeth not to cry out.

"Darling, you'll have to let me go if you wish to have that baby now..." She glared openly at him but released his hand. "Good, now put your knees up, if you please."

She gritted her teeth as another contraction took her, but did as asked.

Robin pulled his sleeves up, quickly cleaning his hands with his canteen of water, then carefully pulled Regina's underpants down to her ankles to give him better access.

He looked once, then back at her. "You'll soon have to push, love."

"I don't know if I can."

"Oh, you can... Just imagine you are cursing my ass off."

"Easy enough." Another contraction took over her, and she pushed was all the strength she was able to muster.

Robin looked again, his hands softly touching the apex of her thighs. "I can see the head. Another push, my love, and it'll be over."

"It'd better be, for _your_ sake!"

He shook his head. It amazed him how unpleasant she could manage to be in such a situation. But he loved her for it. It made her who she was.

Regina was taken by another contraction, and pushed the head out.

Once he had it on hold, Robin carefully turned the baby's head around to he could pull the shoulders' out. And then, he had a crying baby in his arms.

He looked up, the biggest grin on his face. "It's a girl, Regina. You gave us a girl!"

He leaned forward, giving the infant to her mother.

Regina's eyes softened at once, her own smile melting anything miles around. "I thought of calling her Suzanne. It means 'princess'."

Robin smiled softly, and kissed her forehead then their child's. "It is fitting."

When he moved down again to take care of what was left to do, Regina smirked at him. "I'm _still_ going to kill you."

His answer was a chuckle.


	14. Model cars

_A/N: I swear to the gods, the person who gave me that prompt intended for me to die writing this. I am sure of it. You are evil. (But I love you)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina and Roland playing together.**_

* * *

"What is that, Gina?"

Regina looked around from the kitchen counter and at the little boy handing her something. She stooped to his level, and smiled when she recognized the toy. "That is a model car, Roland. Like the ones you see in the streets."

"Does it make the same noise?"

"No, it doesn't. You have to roll it around. Here, let me show you." She took his little hand and walked him to the living-room where she had gathered some of Henry's oldest toys.

When Robin had asked for her to look after his son for the day, she had been beside herself with worry and joy. Roland was not her son by all means, but it made her heart swell to have someone to care for even for a short amount of time.

She knelt in front of the plastic garage scattered on the floor and grabbed another model car. "Look." She made the noise of an engine coming to life, and Roland laughed. She smiled back, then made the car enter the garage with many 'You have to pay your ticket, Sir', and, 'No, I'm Robin Hood, I don't pay anything to anyone.' Roland was laughing so hard he had rolled to his side.

Then he pushed her hand to the side. "My turn." He did his own thing, and Regina didn't even bother to tell him he was making the car go the wrong way. She was staring at the boy with such adoration that she had thought could not be possible in her life these last few days.

Roland's big brown eyes met hers again. "Your turn, Gina?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, but this time, I'm taking a much bigger car!" She chuckled and took a truck onto the pile.

Roland made a face. "Cheating! Me too I want a big one!"

They played like that for hours.

Regina had forgotten her cake in the oven.

And it didn't even matter when she had to wash the black remnants away.

She had had the best afternoon she had in a loooong time.


	15. In secret

_A/N: Last night's episode killed my poor Captain Swan's heart and my newly found Evil Regal heart... I really hope Zelena gets beaten to a pulp at the end of this season. Anyway...I needed a little Outlaw Queen love, and that's what you get!_

* * *

_**Prompt: Outlaw Queen is involved in secret in the Enchanted Forest. Robin gets injured and Regina kisses him in public.**_

* * *

"Get in that wardrobe this instant, Robin!" she hissed.

The outlaw chuckled and walked backwards towards said wardrobe, stopping right in front of it. "I want a kiss first."

The knocks on the door intensified. "Regina?"

She hissed again and pushed her lover back with more force. "A moment! I'm not dressed!" She turned to Robin. "I hate you."

He smirked. "No, you don't." He leaned in and kissed her hard before closing the wardrobe's door onto himself.

The door slammed opened and Regina only had time to conjure a dress before Snow stormed in.

"I thought I heard voices..."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was wondering was to wear. No need to worry."

"Oh, okay. Coming?"

"Of course." Regina threw a glance at the hiding spot then followed her step-daughter out for breakfast.

Phew, that was close...

* * *

His lips were travelling up her neck, eliciting moans from her mouth.

"Robin, we really should get back... They'll notice..."

The thief chuckled, his lips still on her skin, his hands tracing unknown paths on her sides. "Regina, no one is going to come look for us..."

She growled, yanking his lips back to hers for a fierce kiss.

"Regina! Robin! Where are you!"

They untangled themselves from each other, Regina passing a quick hand on her clothes to smooth them.

Robin had a smug look on his face.

When Charming appeared in their sight, she swore to the gods she was going to make sticks out of his bones...

* * *

They had attacked in the morning.

Regina had moved to Roland's side at once, John in tow, to protect the boy from any flying creature willing to come too close.

She could see Robin next to Charming a few yards away, firing arrows at a pace that was totally surreal.

She outstretched a hand and cursed a monkey that was coming far too close to her when it happened.

She heard a cry of pain, and her head snapped to where Robin was then falling to his knees, wincing in pain.

"Papa!" John had to take Roland in his arms to prevent him from running to his father right away, what Regina did anyway.

While the Charmings and the dwarves were taking care of the rest of their assailants, she hurried to her outlaw's side and knelt beside him, touching, trying to find the wound.

He had a deep gash on his left leg.

"Robin!"

He met her eyes. "Careful, Your Majesty. They'll see..."

She rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

She smiled and let out a relieved sigh before touching his lips with hers. Everything that was around them disappeared as they kissed as if it was their first time.

When they parted, they were surrounded by wide-eyed people, Snow wearing a very improper smirk on her lips.

Regina cleared her throat. "I can explain."

Charming chuckled. "Oh come on! You can't possibly think you two were any subtle, can you?!"

It was the general laughter that made Regina smile and shake her head. Damn it...


	16. Sunday morning

_A/N: I have to apologize for two things: I haven't updated yesterday because I was away with my friends until unearthly late in the night, so...; this chapter is awfully short. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. ;) And, oi people, we're reaching 100 reviews! How awesome are you? :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: Family scene: all snuggled together on a Sunday morning.**_

* * *

Regina groaned a little as she stretched and opened her eyes in the still dim light.

Beside her, Robin threw an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. "Don't get up yet..."

"I don't intend to." She smiled softly and settled back into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

There was loud banging on the door, then a little devil jumped onto the bed, startling them both. "Papa! Gina! Wake up, wake up!"

Regina groaned, while Robin chuckled and pulled his son down between them. "Calm down, you munchkin. It is Sunday, and on Sunday, we stay in bed longer."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why, Gina?"

It was his favourite tactics. Whenever his father wouldn't answer his questions, he'd turn to Regina. She just could not resist him and his big brown eyes.

She smiled widely. "Because that way we can snuggle together a little longer. Come here." She opened her arms and the little boy nestled against her, toying with her hair.

"I like it better long."

She exchanged an amused glance with Robin. Ever since they had regained their memories, Roland had been begging for her to curse her hair long again. She resisted. It was the only thing in which she did.

She kissed Roland's head and leaned so hers was on Robin's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around both his son and woman, and let out a happy sigh.

They remained like this for what seemed like mere seconds before Roland pushed out of Regina's arms and sat before his parents.

"Seriously, I'm hungry now!"

Robin and Regina exchanged another glance, and erupted in laughter.

Robin got up after kissing Regina's lips. "Then, by all means, Your Highness, come along, let's make breakfast for our Queen."

They exited the room, and Regina leaned back in her pillow, content... She could get used to that. Without any second thought...


	17. Missing heart

_A/N: Shout-out to all those who like Tinkerbell. I thought of you writing this. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Zelena finds out Robin is Regina's True Love and takes his heart.**_

* * *

It all happened far too quickly.

In the midst of this stupid fight, Robin had come to stand by Regina, shielding her from harm, and Tinkerbell flew from foe to foe, her dagger trailing deadly path in her way.

One second the fairy met Regina's eyes, and yelled above the monkeys' heads. "Protect him! He is your only chance at True Love!"

The former Evil Queen could have cringed at the sound of her high-pitched cry, but a cackle erupting from right behind her prevented her from it.

She whirled around, and fell nose to nose with her sister. Who was grinning like she was the cat that got the cream. "Oh, but how marvellous! All my troubles are over, then! I needed your heart, little sis, because you were the only person you loved enough in this world. But you aren't, are you? Oh, how I would love for our mother to see this. Her beloved daughter, the one she put so hard work into, falling in love with a poor thief..."

Zelena whirled her hand, and Regina felt the familiar choke as an invisible hand closed around her throat. She was thrown back far, too far away to do anything but watch, as her sister turned onto Robin.

He was frozen to place, his bow drawn, an arrow notched, in a similar fashion as the way he had been standing the first time they met and she tried to hurt him. His teeth were gritted as if he was trying to move.

Zelena, the grin never leaving her face, thrust her hand inside Robin's chest, who winced in pain as she pulled back, a glowing red heart in her hand.

What happened next was still a blur.

Robin fell to his knees and Regina couldn't see anything but him as Zelena squeezed his heart hard enough to hurt.

A whirl of green passed by, and Zelena cried out. Her left hand went to cradle her right wrist, which was by then bleeding, Robin's heart forgotten on the grass around her feet.

The witch whirled around in a circle, her eyes searching for the origin of her troubles, when the green blur passed her again, this time opening a thin bleeding line on her throat.

Zelena let out a yelp of pain, then gritted her teeth, glaring at her sister, still crouched down a few meters away. "This isn't over." Then she disappeared in a mist of green.

Regina stumbled to her feet and ran to Robin's heart, taking it carefully in her hands, then went to kneel by him.

He was still holding his bow, knuckles white, and his blue eyes met hers at once. "Regina... What was Tinkerbell saying?"

She felt all colour leave her face but smiled softly still. "I will tell you. Later." She pushed his heart back in place, then her eyes lifted and she searched for the little demon that had somehow managed to wound her sister. "Tink?"

The tiniest fairy appeared next to her face, a smile gracing her face. She giggled, then waved her wand. "You're welcome."

In her other hand was her famous dagger. And it was red with witch's blood.


	18. Drinks

_A/N: Warning, people. Cheeky and flirty Gina up ahead! You've been warned. I decline all responsibility in case you die after this chapter. :p_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina meets Robin for that drink she owes him.**_

* * *

It was a fine night, after all.

She had taught Emma how to use her magic, she had spent the evening with the Charmings at Granny's, and enjoyed herself, and finally, Henry parted from her with a kiss on her cheek.

Yes, it was a fine night.

So, when she reached her mansion and realised how lonely she would be and didn't want to be, Regina walked to her sitting-room and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon she kept in her cabinet, grabbed her coat, and walked back outside, her feet bringing her to the woods.

She was smirking with the thought of what he would say as she offered him that blasted drink at last. It was a happy thought. It was still a really fine night.

* * *

The woods were not as dark and uninviting as she felt a few weeks back, before this whole ordeal happened. Somehow, she by then considered them a welcomed haven for drifting thoughts and meaningless walks.

Or owed drinks.

Twigs cracked under her feet as she approached the camp of the Merry Men, and for the first time since she took that decision of going, Regina hoped he was the one taking guard.

But her heart, somewhere in his possession still, told her that he was.

As on cue, the newly familiar click of a crossbow disturbed the silence, then the equally familiar sound of a sigh.

Regina didn't turn around, but the smirk on her lips widened.

And then, he moved from out of the shadows to her right. "What are you doing here this late, Regina?"

The Queen smiled more genuinely, turning to face him, waving the bottle before her. "I remembered I still owed you a drink."

Robin's eyes widened and he lowered the crossbow in surprise. "Why now?"

She shrugged. "This day has been abnormally nice, I thought I'd just take advantage of the whole of it."

He didn't answer right away, instead pondering, his eyes fluttering and dancing between her own and the bottle in her hand. Then he nodded. "I guess it's alright." He walked to her then directed her to a fallen log nearby.

Regina couldn't believe it had been that easy. She went to sit next to him, and took the lid off the bottle, taking a long gulp of the amber liquid inside.

Robin's eyes widened even more as she handed him the bottle. "What, no glasses?"

She chuckled. "No glasses. I may be a Queen, but I'm not stuck-up."

"I never thought you were." He took the bottle from her hands and took a long swing of it himself. "Is that the sole reason you've come to me at night, Your Majesty?"

She liked how playful her title sounded in his mouth, and smiled as she looked down. "Yes, it is. I've had diner with the Charmings this evening, and Henry...Henry likes me. I think."

"Then we have to celebrate." He smirked and gulped more of the bourbon before handing it back to her. "To Henry."

She chuckled again, then drank. She grimaced as the drink burnt her throat, making him chuckle too. "What?"

"Nothing. I never thought I'd be sharing drinks with the Queen one day."

"One night, to be precise."

"Ah yes, I forgot. You don't do daytime drinking."

She rolled her eyes and took another sip. "You are incredibly infuriating, Locksley."

"Ah, but you love it." His shoulder nudged hers and she shook her head.

The alcohol was quickly getting in her blood and numbing her senses, and if she didn't need something, it was to spill how much she liked him, period, to the man next to her.

So she stood instead, took a couple of unassured steps, and turned around to face him again. "I am tipsy. And I can't let you see me tipsy. So I'll head back."

He stood too, the bottle still in his hand – and its level really low – and shook his head. "I'll have to at least accompany you back home. I'll be worried if I don't."

Regina took a pace forward, placing her far too close for her comfort when she was sober, and smiled. "No need. I'll just poof myself home. But thanks." She playfully poked his chest with her finger. "We should do this again."

She took a couple of paces backwards, then whirled her arms in the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke that looked almost black in the night air.

Robin took one last gulp of bourbon, and sighed, leaning down to take his crossbow back.

"Yes, we should definitely do it again."


	19. Stunning, in every way

_A/N: Heps readers! Today I treat you with two one-shots. Yesterday my connection broke and I was unable to upload a-ny-thing on any site... I was pissed. Anyway, enjoy this double treat!_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin writes Regina a letter. Bonus: use the line "Stunning, in every way".**_

* * *

She had been locked inside her home for almost a week by then.

The stinging words of her sister and of the man who taught her everything still echoed in her mind.

'You are worthless. Your magic is weak. Our mother didn't love you more than she did me, and she hated me.'

Regina had spent that week drinking, alone in her living-room, refusing to see anyone, especially not the two idiots, not even Henry, not even Emma, who sporadically came to yell by her door, threatening to kick her ass.

She never moved.

Never listened.

Didn't even care.

That day was different, though. It was the first time _he_ came to her door alone. The first time, Tinkerbell had been with him, probably had to pull him from the forest where he resided for leverage.

No, this time he was alone, and spoke nice words whispered through the keyhole.

She didn't listen.

It is when she heard the shuffling of paper on marble that Regina shook off her thoughts and stood, stumbling a little on her way to the door.

There was an envelope on the floor.

She leaned down, taking it between her fingers, sniffing it. It smelled like him.

He had written her a letter.

And as much as she hated herself for even thinking it, she wanted to know what were the words that he used.

So Regina went back to her couch, folded her legs underneath her, and put her drink to the side, unfolding the letter that had been written old-fashioned, with a quill and ink, in a purely masculine but still curly handwriting.

'_Regina,_

_I don't know why you are locking yourself away from everyone. But if you wish to talk about it, you know I am here, and will always be, to hear and to comfort you in your darkest moments._

_I however guess that this has to be linked to what Zelena told you during your last confrontation._

_Regina, I beg of you not to believe any word she uses._

_I never knew your mother, and by what you told me already I doubt she was a good person, but what I know however is that she loved you, even if only a little. She tried to find the best way for you to be happy. She made mistakes and believed things to be a good old fantasy, but I am certain that deep down she loved you dearly._

_And who could not love you? Your son, should he remember you soon, loves you. You are his hero – or so Snow says. My son loves you, and he's only met you twice. And I, Regina, as crazy as it sounds, as rushed as it sounds, I love you._

_You are a beautiful woman, inside and out. Yes, you have done horrible things in your past, but are trying to move on and to redeem yourself from it. You are brave, and kind, and a wonderful mother. You are stunning, in every way._

_Come back to us. Come back to me._

_Robin.'_

A tear or two had already stained the paper before Regina finished reading.

A sob escaped her lips, then she threw the paper aside and stood, hurrying to her door, hoping, praying that he had been waiting.

She unlocked the door and lowered the locking spell she had put around it, and opened the wooden panel.

And there he was, standing before her, looking down, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Regina let out a sigh of relief and walked to him, bare-footed, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, you idiot."


	20. Upset and asleep

_A/N: This one was a bitch to write. So I hope I did it...right._

* * *

_**Prompt: Grumpy upsets Regina who runs into the woods. Robin and Roland find her.**_

* * *

"You're a heartless bitch, why would you care what Snow feels?"

Regina huffed. She was used to these kinds of seething words that bounced back on her walls. "Calm down, dwarf. I know perfectly how a mother feels."

"You're not a mother, Queen. You may have raised Henry, but you never carried him."

Her eyes widened in shock. Did he just-?

He was standing before her, his height merely reaching her shoulders, and he was telling her-.

Regina took a deep breath and tried to shield herself from the truth hidden behind these words. No, she had not carried Henry inside her womb. She was not really his mother.

She closed her eyes for a second. She raised him. She didn't need that biological link to feel like a mother.

But when she opened her eyes and saw Charming's gaze upon her – a gaze that meant he agreed deep down but just didn't want to voice it aloud – she snapped.

She didn't answer anything, merely whirled around and nearly ran off into the welcoming woods.

She wasn't really a mother.

But she was.

And yet she wasn't.

How could she be a mother when she had not lived the joys and fears of pregnancy? How could she know what it felt to feel a child moving inside of you?

She could not.

The sun was really low in the sky, almost hidden behind the canopy of trees, but Regina didn't care. She didn't need light to see in the dark. She had magic.

It was such a logical occurrence to her to use magic when her feelings were down that she didn't even think about it. Her high-heeled boots impeded her somehow quick trek into the woods, but she only needed time, and distance.

How she managed not to kill them all was beyond her.

Especially that dwarf. He never missed an opportunity to be rude, or worse...truthful, like that night.

Regina walked and walked until her feet hurt. Then she stopped, deeming it far enough for her to be alone and quiet for once.

Her eyes closed, revelling in the sounds of nature coming alive at night. Owls, insects, bats, she could hear them, and somehow, it soothed her fears.

No, she did not need to have lived through pregnancy to be a mother. That was a tale.

She let herself be lulled by those sounds surrounding her, and before she could even compute the fact, she was asleep.

* * *

"Do you think she's lost, Papa?"

Robin looked around like a hawk searching for his prey, his fingers locked around an arrow, Roland following him so close he could feel his tiny boots touching his as they walked.

He shook his head. "No, Roland. She was sad and upset, that's all."

"Then we find her and hug her so she isn't sad anymore."

"That is a wonderful idea, little man. Now shush. Listen."

The little boy did as asked, and mirrored his father's actions as he tensed, listening to all the sounds he could hear.

It was Roland that saw her first. "There, Papa! She is sleeping!"

Robin lowered his bow at the sight. A Queen, leaning against a tree, her head falling onto her shoulder, peaceful. At last. He sighed in relief.

"Look around, Roland. I'm going to carry her back to camp."

Roland nodded seriously, his brown eyes darting to around them as if his life depended on it.

Robin scooped the Queen in his arms, his bow wrapped around his shoulders. She didn't weigh much, as she refused to eat her fill. She was thinning, and he didn't like it one bit.

Upon being met with his chest, Regina let out a little sigh, and her fingers went to curl around his shirt, pulling herself closer. But she didn't wake.

The journey back the camp was silent, and surprisingly agreeable for Robin.

This Queen looked so much more friendly when she was this way than when she was awake.

He smirked thinking about what she'd do or say if she was to wake in his arms. He doubted she'd be happy.

But she didn't wake, nor did she when he put her down on her bed in the tent she shared with Tinkerbell. The fairy was thankfully gone when he arrived, probably on her own research party. He put the Queen down and brushed her fingers off his shirt carefully. She groaned in annoyance, then curled into a ball, her mouth opening lightly and letting out the faintest idea of a snore.

Robin smiled then exited the tent. He leaned down to whisper to his son. "This will be our secret."

Roland grinned widely and nodded. "Our secret."

* * *

A few weeks later, an annoyed Regina learnt that the night she miraculously appeared back in her tent, a mysterious figure clad in green was seen carrying her, a small shadow following his steps.

Bizarrely enough, at that time, she was less angry than pleased...


	21. Pregnancy test

_A/N: I think all of us here is dead after yesterday's episode, but no one is more dead than I am. I mean, I haven't watched it yet, still dowloading, but I spoiled myself on Tumblr and I swear I had a heart-attack as I saw that KISSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *dead* Okay, I'll come back later. When my wits have returned._

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina finds out she is pregnant or thinks she is.**_

* * *

It was unmistakable. She was late, two weeks late, and she woke up with horrible stomach ache and nausea.

It had been going on for a week when Regina started to read the signs.

Her eyes widened at first, meeting her reflection in her bathroom's mirror. Could she be pregnant? Could she? She wasn't as young as she was before, and...she had never been pregnant before, but...well...she had never tried either.

So that day, Regina went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. The look she gave Sneezy as she handed him the money was enough to kill him.

It had been three minutes. Four more to go.

The bathroom door opened, and Robin knocked onto the wooden panel. "Regina? Can I come in?"

She sighed, her eyes still glued to the plastic device in her hand. "You are already in, aren't you?"

He ignored the venom in her voice and moved forward, his eyes catching the stick waiting to give its terrible answer. "What is that? Are you ill?"

Regina's eyes lifted to meet his, and he was so concerned she wanted to spill the beans at once. "Maybe I am. Maybe not."

"And this thing will tell you?"

"Yes. Three more minutes."

He nodded and went to sit by her on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes locked to the test as hers.

* * *

Three minutes passed in silence.

Regina let out a yelp of pain when she saw the single line appearing on the screen.

"What does that mean?"

She didn't meet his eyes, hers welling up with tears. But as he caught up with her state, Robin knelt before her, his hands framing her face softly. "Regina. Talk to me. What does that bar mean?"

She let out a sob. "I'm not pregnant."

Robin's blue eyes widened at the news, then he sighed, a small smile forming on his lips. "You thought you were pregnant?" She nodded. "And did you want to be?"

She sobbed again, then nodded slowly. "Yes. I did want to be."

"Well then..." his hands trailed down her arms, fingers curling around hers and entwining their hands, "we'll just have to try for real."

Regina's eyes met his, and the smile gracing his lips provoked her to smile too. Then she launched her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

He chuckled. "And I love you."


	22. Missing the target

_A/N: I'm officially dead after that episode. Snow Queen friendship leading to Outlaw Queen kiss? PERFECTION! And when I read that things might heat up between my favourite True Loves next episode, I'm just dead. That being said, let me give you a crack chapter._

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin gets distracted by Regina and misses his target.**_

* * *

He never missed. Ever. Every one of his arrows pierced the centre of the target every time. There was no way he wasn't going to win this contest.

Not that it was a contest anyway.

Snow White wasn't a match for him. She had never been.

But as the pregnant princess had demanded a contest to prove she was the better bow-woman, he could not say no, and smirked as he notched his arrow.

His eyes met Snow's over the tense string, and he bowed the head slightly. "Ladies first."

Snow rolled her eyes, aimed, then calmly exhaled before releasing her arrow.

It touched the perfect centre of the target, although he perfectly knew he could break her arrow with his as he had done countless times before.

As he was about to release though, movement on his right made him loose his stare. The Queen was there, sitting on a log, smirking to herself as she smoothed the edges of her too tight dress. She was clad in green for the day, and he swore to the skies above he had not seen anyone more beautiful than her in that moment.

Her fingers were toying with the hem of her corsage, pulling on it slightly, not perceptible to anyone who would not be staring. What he was doing, obviously.

Her fingers toyed with the fabric again, pulling it down and down again, revealing a little more skin than necessary in her cleavage.

Robin took a deep breath, and his fingers slipped, releasing the arrow.

His eyes snapped to the target, and a cheer erupted for Snow's victory as he watched, powerless, the arrow swallowed in the bark of the tree, a good foot above the target.

Snow passed him with a smirk, nudging his shoulder as she did so.

And she went straight to Regina, leaning into her ear to let out a sentence that made both laugh.

And as the Queen's eyes met his with a knowing smirk, Robin cursed.

"Women..."


	23. Memories

_A/N: Just so you know, I had a prompt yesterday asking for me to continue the kiss scene from 3x18. In case you're jumping up and down on your chair shouting "Yes yes yes, do it!", it will be uploaded tomorrow! :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: After the Wicked Witch is defeated, everyone gets their memories back.**_

* * *

Zelena lay, powerless, onto the cold hard ground of the Main Street.

Above her, Rumpelstiltskin stood, his dagger in one hand, the other carrying the heart he had just ripped from her chest.

The Witch's eyes widened in a last feat of fear before the Dark One squeezed his fingers around the coal-black heart, and she collapsed, dead.

At the same moment, there was a woosh of air surrounding the place, and many a person gasped as their memories of the missing year were returned to them.

From the corner of her eye, as she still eyed her now dead sister, Regina could see the Charmings embracing each other, Tinkerbell giving Belle a hug as the bookworm clasped a hand on Rumpel's, and the Merry Men cheering.

A hand on her arm made her look back from the form abandoned on the concrete, and her dark brown eyes met those, blue as a clear sky, of the man facing her.

She smiled.

All the others might have just been returned with happy memories of loves returned and hope and being parted from it had been a loss, but she and the man before her...it was different.

Their best memories together were those they had lived here, in Storybrooke.

Robin's smile echoed her own as he took her hand and entwined their fingers.

She lifted their joined hands and kissed his knuckles softly. "Do not leave me now, please."

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it, Your Majesty."

And as they both made their way towards Henry, who was by then squished between his grand-parents, Regina didn't let go of her man's hand.

For if in the Enchanted Forest they had learnt to trust each other, in Storybrooke, they had learnt to love each other...

And what could be better than that?


	24. After the kiss

_A/N: This chapter is a gift. A gift to all of us who died Sunday night (or later, like me). And who will die at the end of this chapter. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: The aftermath of the 3x18 kiss.**_

* * *

When Robin grabbed her arms and yanked her forward, crashing his lips down on hers again, Regina stopped breathing and let out a soft moan of surprise.

But it was what she had been looking for coming to him. A way to forget that she had screwed up most of her life because of a loveless mother that proved that day again that she was wretched to the bone.

Robin's lips on hers made her completely forget whatever troubles she had before, and her hands went to the nape of his neck.

He took it as a cue to deepen the kiss, the tip of his tongue going to her bottom lip as if asking for permission, which she gave willingly.

He was the one to let out a moan when her tongue was the one to invade his mouth, visiting, searching, tasting everything she could get.

It is at that moment that Regina felt the burn of the lack of oxygen in her lungs and had to pull away.

Her eyes opened and met those of the man still untangled in her arms, lips swollen, pupils dilated.

He took a deep breath, then put his forehead on hers, a soft gesture that she didn't expect from him. "Are you going to tell me what this was?"

She smiled, her eyes closing to memorise this instant. Her arms locked behind his neck and she brought her face to his shoulder. "I needed to let go."

"You need to let go more often then. Regina...your heart-"

"It doesn't matter. Let me enjoy this, please."

He fell silent, his own hands going to her waist, and they quietly embraced each other.

Minutes passed in peaceful silence, and then Regina pulled back, the small smile still gracing her lips. "But I must say something..."

Robin's eyebrow lifted, a silent question on his lips.

Regina smirked. "I didn't expect you to kiss this well."

He chuckled, then leaned in, pecking her lips as softly as if she was made of glass. "Likewise...your majesty."


	25. Shower

_A/N: Once again, thanks to all of you - reviewers or people who put alerts on this work. I seriously never had such a great response to any of my works before. So thanks again, and enjoy today's chapter. As always, it is for you._

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin catches Regina in the shower.**_

* * *

The warm water was soothing on her barely there wounds, washing the blood away.

She had had a more than nasty encounter with a flying monkey, and its claws on her skin tearing at her flesh had not been the best part of her day.

Somehow, the water started to sting at some of the deepest wounds, and Regina hissed in pain.

She grabbed a towel she had hung above her head and tried to stop the bleeding. One nasty gash on her back had her let out a yelp of pain.

She knew, she knew that hot water was the best remedy to stop the bleeding, unlike cold water that only reopened the wounds. But it still hurt like hell.

Somehow, merely seconds after she cried out, the door slammed open, and the figure of Robin entered the bathroom, his crossbow at the ready.

He froze, she froze, as his eyes took in her naked form under the water. His gaze roamed up and down her form, and he frowned, putting the crossbow down and closing the door behind him.

Then he went to stand right before the shower, water touching and staining his clothes, but he seemingly didn't give a damn as he stepped out of his shoes and walked right under the water fall, steeping around her and grabbing a bottle of alcohol as he went.

"You are hurt. Let me."

Regina stopped breathing as she felt his soaked clothes touch her naked skin as he leaned around her to put the bottle down.

She hissed again as he touched her wound with the unmistakable sting that accompanied 90° alcohol.

A soothing hand went to her shoulder to still her. "I'm almost done. This one is nasty."

Regina's thoughts flew to places far from the present moment.

A man was in her shower. With his clothes on. While she was naked as a babe. Taking care of her wounds. And never, ever, touching her in a way that was improper.

That he had thought her in danger at all as he waited downstairs was already touching, but that he was doing that in that way, even more.

"There. I'm all done."

Robin's hands left Regina's skin, and she felt cold under the warm water.

She closed her eyes and slowly turned around, taking in his figure, soaked to the bone, water dripping in rivulets from his hair to his eyelashes to his collar to his naked feet.

Her hand lifted to touch his cheek, and his eyes closed at the soft touch.

Then she pushed herself to her tiptoes and leaned in until their lips were touching but not quite on each other.

"Thank you."

And then she closed the space separating them.

Not caring anymore if she was naked and he not.

Or that Roland and a good part of the Merry Men was downstairs waiting for them.

Living in the present.

For once.


	26. Jealousy

_A/N: Thank you, thank you so much for the wonderfully kind words that I received after last chapter. Truly, this makes me happier than ever, especially in these days where I have to deal with the loss of an important party of my family. So, really. You are the best readers._

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina jealous.**_

* * *

She was seething. Seething.

How dare she?

How dare this wolf-girl flirt openly with her man in the middle of the diner?

Not that anyone knew they were seeing each other now, but still. He was hers. Not anyone else's.

Her crossed arms and full-on glare didn't pass unnoticed, and soon, a blonde figure sat before her, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"He's alright. Ruby does that to everyone. Even Hook."

Regina didn't move her glare, didn't even look at the Saviour facing her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Swan."

"Sure. Because you're absolutely not burning holes in Ruby's back right now."

"What or whom I am looking for is none of your business."

"It is, actually. I'm still sheriff, technically. So, any attempted murder to come is my business."

At that Regina's eyes met Emma's, and her arms uncrossed with a sigh. "I don't know why I feel this angry."

"Because you're still in the possessive phase. It will pass."

"How did you know?"

Emma snorted and took a sip of her drink – most certainly a hot cacao. "To be honest, the glances you steal each other and the smiles he makes while looking at you kind of gave you away. But, eh, Regina-" she reached for her hand but let go at once, not being one for physical contacts, "I'm glad you found each other. And Henry would be ecstatic."

That brought a small smile to Regina's lips, smile that faded once her eyes fell on the flirting waitress once more.

She glared again, and sighed deeply before standing. "Excuse me, Miss Swan. I have to make something clear."

And Emma couldn't do anything but grin like the Cheshire Cat as the former Evil Queen swayed to Robin's table, ignored the stooping Ruby at his side, grabbed his collar and pulled him to her for a kiss.

Mission accomplished.


	27. Swimming naked

_A/N: Thanks a lot for all the kind words you sent yesterday. You truly are wonderful people. I wish I could hug every single one of you. Anyway, here comes the next prompt, and go on sending more, I have quite the list but as I write them three by three, they run out quite quickly. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina and Robin go swimming naked.**_

* * *

It was gross. There was no other word for what Regina felt as a bucket of blood fell on her head, courtesy of her dearest sister that made it rain fucking blood on everyone's head for an hour.

And not warm, liquid blood.

No. Cold, dead, thick blood.

Thick as oil. Sticking to her hair, her clothes, her very skin.

Gross.

"Your Majesty? There is a river nearby."

Regina tried to find Robin's voice in the deep red that surrounded her, and here he was, standing not far, as covered in blood as she was, his blue eyes the sole source of colour other than that sickly red.

She gestured him forward. "Lead the way."

She thanked whomever was listening that they had been apart from the group when it happened, because she couldn't have stood the look on Snow's face afterwards.

Robin moved quickly within the trees, as quickly as his feet could bring him, and soon they arrived in sight of a ten-feet-wide stream that seemed freezing cold.

Not considering that thing of comfort, Regina began to strip out of her clothes, feeling the thick blood stick to her skin as she stripped out of her breeches then shirt.

Beside her, the outlaw was doing the same, not having a care in the world if he was by then naked in the presence of a woman.

She stopped a bit as she eyed him enter the water, his well-defined behind doing things to her insides.

Regina shook her head off these unholy thoughts, and took off the last layer of clothing before rushing to the river so he couldn't see her naked skin.

Robin eyed her as she was swallowed into the water to the neck, and smirked. "I would not look if you would not want me to, you know..."

She rolled her eyes before plunging to the top of her head into the freezing waters, and tried to wash the blood off her hair. To no avail. Everytime she went back up to breathe, it stuck to her as if there was no way it'd leave.

As she was about to get down one more time, a hand met her shoulder, and she turned slightly to eye him.

"Let me. Tip your head back."

Regina's eyes locked to his, measuring if he was serious, and he was. So she did as asked, her hands covering her breast, his going to her black strands behind her.

He worked softly, washing the blood away, and soon, she felt clean again, the last remnants of her sister's gross spell on her face.

Robin reached for her cheek and wiped the blood away with his thumb, eyes wide and pupils dilated as he took her in, water dripping from her hair and eyelashes. She looked like a naiad.

But their moment was cut short when screams started to come from the woods, and their names were shouted in alarm.

So far, so good.


	28. Period

_A/N: Okay, somebody find me a Robin ASAP! I can't with him, I just melt like a crazy stalker everytime he smiles and those wrinkles on the corner of his eyes...arfgfhghrfhg *dead*. Seriously though, this episode killed my CS feels and made my OQ feels jump up and down throwing confettis. I'm insane. Bye._

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina has her period and Robin comforts her.**_

* * *

It hurt like a bitch.

Usually, she had painkillers in the medicine cabinet to soothe her pain, but she had run out, and besides, she had already swallowed three pills in less than four hours, which was really not good for her metabolism.

She was desperately trying to make breakfast for her men, but the spasms that took her made her double over everytime she tried to reach up to grab something – anything, a cup, a teabag, _anything_.

She groaned in pain one more time, and the door of the kitchen opened, revealing a still slightly asleep Robin, bed-hair and half-opened eyes on her at once.

"Regina?" He hurried to her side, taking her hand in his. "What is it?"

"It's my first day." She met his confused eyes. "Period."

"Ah." He gave her a small smile – and really, what was there to smile about? – and pulled on her hand as if trying to make her move.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to make breakfast here!"

He rolled his eyes and scooped her in his arms and away from the kitchen. As they passed the staircase, he looked up and shouted. "Henry?"

A door opened, and a teenage voice answered. "Yeah?"

"Please make breakfast. Your mother doesn't feel good."

"Okay!"

Regina looked into her thief's face and the grin he wore. She furrowed her brow. "You don't intend to take me back to bed, I hope?"

He chuckled. "No. I'm not that kind of guy." He fumbled with the doorknob leading to the living-room and kicked it opened, carrying her to the couch.

He lay on it, bringing her with him, and both his hands went to her stomach, well, even lower with you wanted to be technical.

The heat of his hands soothed her pain at once, and she put her own hands above his, lying her head back down onto his chest.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, my Lady."


	29. Baby sis

_A/N: Sooo... After watching this episode (like, watch it for five, six times in one night?) I've decided that 1) I want myself a Robin ASAP; 2) I'll try to remain as canon as possible throughout all the prompts I'll write from here. This one and the one posteed tomorrow have been written before Sunday's ep, so...won't be as canon as culd be. If you're following my trail of thoughts. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Henry and Roland team up to convince their parents to give them a baby sister.**_

* * *

"_Henry_! _Roland_!"

_This_ was too much. Far too much. It had started four days prior, and it was enough. _She_ had enough.

First, there had been the drawings Roland had made and plastered on every inch of the kitchen's walls as he could reach with his height. Drawings of them. Well, them... His father, Regina, Henry, himself, and a baby he had marked as 'sister'.

Then there had been Henry's choice of songs when he was supposedly doing his homework, and that was echoing all around the house in volume. Songs about baby girls, families, but mostly baby girls.

Then they had baked a cake they had covered in pink glaçage. That could have been cute if they hadn't written in mauve sugar paste 'Please' on it.

Then, even worse, as she walked them to the bus stop, there had been the constant 'Oh, look, a family with a baby!' 'Look, Gina, they are happy!' and other 'Grandma says baby Hope is a cutie pie.' She didn't know which one set her nerves on fire...

But that. _That_.

"Henry! I know it was you!" She bolted into the kitchen, and there they were, all her three boys. Robin looked at her, visibly amused by this whole ordeal. She glared openly at her son, and lifted the pink cloth to his face. "How did this happen? How did my shirt turn pink?"

He had the audacity to shrug. "Maybe you mixed the colours in the washing machine..."

She sighed, exhausted, and shared a look with Robin.

He chuckled and went to stand by her, taking her hand. "Maybe the best would be to agree..."

She sent him a tired smile. "Perhaps..."

Henry bolted up and went to crush Regina in a hug, quickly joined by Roland. "Thanks, Mom, thanks thanks thanks!"

"I haven't agreed yet."

"But you will, eh? You will?"

She chuckled as the look on their faces. So hopeful. Then she sighed. "Okay, then. We'll try."

The cheers that erupted in the kitchen at that moment could have rendered an elephant deaf.


	30. Baby sis (part 2)

_A/N: Hey there! Sorry for not posting yesterday! I had been asked to write a continuation of last chapter, and the muse didn't like it at first. So, rather than post something awful, I waited until the muse was fed. So, today: TWO one-shots! :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: Continue last one-shot: Regina and Robin have agreed to give Henry and Roland a baby sister.**_

* * *

Regina got out of the bathroom, nodding quietly to Robin who grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He stood from the bed and came to embrace her in silence, kissing her lips softly and whispering 'I love you' with a grin.

She pushed him away with a smile and gestured him to go downstairs. He winked and exited the room, still grinning.

Regina turned and faced her mirror, putting on the best upset face she could muster. Then she took a deep breath, and got down the stairs as slowly as she could.

She could hear Henry and Roland giggling as they played one of her eldest' countless video games, Robin's form moving around the kitchen, preparing for their small surprise party.

She entered the living-room and swallowed a sob.

Henry's grey eyes snapped at her at once, and after pressing the pause button, he stood, walking straight to her. "Mom? What's wrong?"

She looked away, conjuring the best tears she could, then looked down into his eyes. "Nothing, darling, just...it didn't work, that's all..."

Henry's arms fell from her shoulders and he sighed, clearly upset. "It's been three times now..."

Roland had by then stood too, his small arms closing around her waist. "Gina? Is our sister coming soon?"

Henry sighed again and put a hand on his step-brother's head. "No, Roland, not this time."

Above their sons' heads, Regina saw Robin giving her a thumbs-up, and wrapped her arms around her boys. "It's nothing. Come. Let's have something to eat. For comfort." She sniffed away any remaining tear, and moved her precious treasure towards the kitchen.

Robin stood before the counter, grinning like an idiot, and she thought he'd bust their perfect plan. But instead, he moved aside right away, revealing his own surprise.

A huge apple pie lay on the counter, and as Henry and Roland moved away, they could progressively make the pink letters written on it.

'Welcome to our baby sister!' And it was signed RRHR.

Henry, the only one of the boys who could read, whirled around to look at his mother.

Regina was wrapped in Robin's embrace, his mouth peppering kisses on her forehead, and her hand on her stomach.

"It was a joke?!"

Both parents couldn't hold their laughter anymore, and Roland, not quite understanding, looked at his father in confusion. "Papa? Why is Henry angry?"

Robin let go of his wife and knelt before his son, still smiling as widely as he could. "Henry is angry because Gina and I were lying. You are going to have a baby sister."

Roland's eyes widened at once, and soon after, he had started a little dance around the kitchen.

Henry, his brow still furrowed, crossed his arms, glaring slightly at his mother.

Regina chuckled and moved her hand, reaching for his cheek, and smirked. "Next time, you'll think twice before messing with my things."

He rolled his eyes before going to hug her. "Thanks Mom."

And it soon turned into the biggest hug ever when Robin and Roland joined.


	31. Give him a chance

_A/N: As announced before, this one-shot has been written before 3x19 aired, so it's slightly AU. In the foreseeable future, I'll try to write more 'canon' one-shots. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Before he remembers, Henry asks Regina to give Robin a chance.**_

* * *

It had been a week, and she still couldn't shake that kiss off her mind.

She could not shake off the idea that she had been the most idiotic woman either. Idiotic to let her body take control, to do such a stupid thing when her whole life was threatened.

So, she was trying not to think about it.

Which is why she spent so much time with Henry when Emma was away, as right now, when he was playing on his electronic device and she was sipping on her coffee. Except as that moment, there was nothing to help her not think about the kiss.

Especially not when the object of her thoughts entered the diner and locked eyes with hers for the slightest second before she averted her own.

No, she would not think about it. It meant nothing. And damn that tattoo. It. Didn't. Mean. A. Thing.

She may have missed the hurt look on Robin's face before he walked to the counter to order a whiskey, but Henry didn't.

He hit the 'pause' button and put his device to the side, leaning in to look at Regina very intently. "You know, you should give him a chance..."

She looked at him and furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"Robin." He nodded towards the man now back to them, shoulders down , clearly not in a happy mood. "He's looking at you like David is looking at Mary Margaret... Or Killian at my mom." He made a retching sound. "Gross."

Regina smirked as she realised her son had noticed the pirate's behaviour around Emma as well, but it faded quickly as she also realised he had seen Robin look at her...with longing.

"And, if I may...you look at him the same way."

At that she huffed. "I don't."

"You do. But I get it. You're like my mom. You're afraid to let him in. But, you know... He seems really cool." He took his device back, and smirked up at her. "Why don't you buy him something else than whatever he's swallowing right now?"

Regina could not believe he had grown up so wise... Her baby boy... So grown-up.

She pushed away a tear that threatened to fall, and took a deep breath before standing. "Right. Stay here."

"Not goin' anywhere!" He smiled happily then went back to play his stupid game.

Regina turned around and watched Robin and the way he painfully gulped glass after glass.

No, she could not let him feel that way. She could not hurt him.

So she took another deep breath, and walked to him.

And damn it if it was wrong.


	32. Proper introduction

_A/N: I cracked up writing this one, again. Seriously... ^^_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina introduces Robin to the Charmings.**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Regina squeezed Robin's fingers in hers and smiled up at him, her free hand ready to knock on the idiots' door. She nodded. "Yes, I am."

Before she could knock, he leaned in, pecking her softly on the lips.

David was the one answering the door. His blue eyes widened as he saw them, his gaze falling to their entwined hands. His still wore his coat. Either they had only come home from the docks, or they were ready to go somewhere.

"Do we interrupt something?"

The Prince shook his head. "No. Emma has gone put hers and Henry's things upstairs, Mary Margaret's tidying the kitchen. We were about to go to Neal's grave, but it can wait."

"Who's here, Charming?"

He looked inside. "Regina. And Robin."

"_Robin?_" Regina rolled her eyes as she heard her step-daughter's quick footsteps before she appeared in her sight, a monstrous smug smile on her lips.

She looked once at Regina's fingers around Robin's, then crossed her arms. "What did I tell you? Smitten."

Regina huffed. "Right. Can we come in or are we condemned to remain on the doorway?"

"Come in, of course!" Snow moved aside, her head spinning towards the staircase of the loft. "Emma! Henry! Regina's here!"

It was all so domestic, it brought a smile to Regina's lips. Somehow, their twisted family had mended itself.

Henry was the first to storm down the stairs, a huge smile forming on his lips. "Mom!" He hurried to her, giving her a small hug, before outstretching a hand to Robin. "Nice to see you again, Mister Hood."

Robin chuckled lightly. "Robin. My name is Robin."

"Yeah, but...weird."

He chuckled again.

Emma got down the stairs, stopping, her brow furrowing when she saw Regina's escort and their still entwined hands.

Regina pulled her companion towards the blonde and smiled. "Emma, this is Robin. Hood. We...are...together." Her brown eyes met Robin's blue, and he was grinning like a mad man.

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh? I wasn't aware you had started to see someone..."

"Neither was I." Regina chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted you to know that, in the foreseeable future, Henry will have company when he visits me."

Robin smiled at the Saviour. "I have a son. He's four, and his name is Roland."

"Robin Hood has a son?"

Henry moved right next to his biological mother and shot her a set of puppy eyes the infamous Captain Hook – had he been there – wouldn't have denied the power of. "Can I go for tonight? Please?"

Emma ruffled his hair and shook her head. "Of course you can. But first, your dad, yeah?"

"I know." He looked back to Regina and smiled widely. "Can I meet him tonight?"

She looked aside to Robin, and their fingers parted, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Of course you can."

"Cool!"

And in that moment, Regina felt utterly and completely happy.


	33. Girl talk

_A/N: I felt like uniting two prompts in one, hope you don't mind. And it should be illegal to have you as readers. I bloody LOVE you!_

* * *

_**Prompt 1: Emma and Regina talk about their men.**_

_**Prompt 2: Regina impersonates Robin while angry.**_

* * *

The two women had met in Granny's after Emma dropped Henry at the bus stop for school. The Wicked Witch may have been defeated, but Storybrooke was in no shape and the Mayor and Sheriff needed to make plans for the future.

However, as they both sat before a cup of coffee – and hot chocolate topped with cinnamon for Emma – it became obvious than neither was in a good mood.

Regina was the first to notice. "What is it?"

Emma sighed, putting her head on her hands for the slightest second. "It's Killian. He's being a pain in the ass lately."

Regina snorted. "No more of a pain in the ass than Robin, I'm sure."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Why? What has he done? Asked you to grow trees in the backyard?"

"Very funny, Miss Swan." She still called her that when unamused, and Emma liked it anyway. "No, he...he wants to move in with Roland."

"And?"

"And I'm not ready for that step yet."

"Regina... It's been six months already. And, by what Tink said, I think he is your True Love, so...why wait?"

"And you? Why wait with your beloved captain? He is your True Love too, and yet, you don't seem to wish to part from Mummy and Daddy!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's different."

"No, it's not."

"Anyway. I'm sure he won't bring the topic up again if you went all crazy-ass-bitch on him. Poor thing."

"I didn't go all crazy-ass-bitch on him. He went all nice and understanding and crazy-ass-perfect on me. 'No, Regina, it's nothing, you know I love you, if you want Roland and I to still live in Granny's we will, no need for rush.'" She had waved in the air and tried to portrait his accent, but it came out so poorly that Emma chuckled before her. "Oh, come on!"

"What? You are the worst impersonator in the world! Besides, he's quite cute. And understanding. And perfect. Care to lent him?"

Regina snorted, taking a sip of her coffee. "No, I don't."

"Guessed so. So...will we finally get on with whatever we were here for?"

The Mayor rolled her eyes, but nodded. "The repairs on the school yard."

"Right."


	34. Bedtime jealousy

_A/N: Another combined prompt. ;) May the Fourth be with you on this Star Wars day! (I may or may not have written a one-shot for this day, check it out in about an hour)._

* * *

_**Prompt 1: Regina tells Roland a bedtime story and Robin eavesdrops.**_

_**Prompt 2: Henry is jealous of Roland.**_

* * *

"Gina? Can I have a story, please?"

Regina, who was already at the door of his room, turned to Roland, his big brown eyes luring her in as they usually did. She looked aside to Robin, who smiled, released her hand, and nodded. She then looked back at the four-year-old and grinned. "Sure, darling."

He settled back into the covers, his stuffed monkey's ear tucked into his mouth. "One about a Queen."

She chuckled softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Always a story about a queen.

Smoothing his hair, Regina leaned her back against the wall and started her story. "Once upon a time, there was a mighty queen called Erica. She was the sole ruler of her kingdom because her husband had died, killed by a monstrous beast. Erica had won her throne by killing the beast, but at first, no one believed she could. They laughed at her, told her a woman could not fight, and so on."

"But they can, Gina. _You_ fight. And you win."

"Yes, sweetie. Close your eyes, and listen. One day, Erica summoned a very good warrior into her chambers and asked his help. He was named Hercules, and had never lost a fight in his life. He swore he'd teach her how to use a sword, and they began her training at once..."

At the door, Robin was smiling to himself, listening to her story and recognizing some elements of her own history. She always did that. Remembering and making peace with her past while Roland soothed her fears with his undefeated faith in her.

Although, soon, Robin realised that Henry's door had creaked open, the teenager looking out for a split second before catching Robin's eye, and going back into his room, but not before Robin could see the look of pain on his face.

Regina's story still echoed through the corridor, and the outlaw decided to go see what her eldest was hurting about, even if he had a good idea.

He knocked on the door, which was unlocked, and entered.

Henry was sitting on his bed, his hands folded in his lap, fingers dancing on his storybook's cover.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

He sighed and looked away from Robin. "Nothing."

"Nothing with the likes of you is always something." He smirked at the thought he was quoting Snow White of all people, and sat at his step-son's feet, trying to catch his eye. "Your mother loves you, Henry."

The teenager let out a startled sob, hiding it under his hand at once. "You know, ever since I remember...you've been here. You and Roland, and..."

"And you feel like Regina might not love you as she did once before." He nodded in the dark, reaching to squeezed his shoulder. "She does, Henry. She does, and she loves you even more now that you have returned to her. Roland is...well, he's never had a mother, and Regina had always been his surrogate one ever since we met in the Enchanted Forest. You have known her all your life. It is we who should be jealous you know her so well..."

Henry's grey eyes met his, and he frowned. "Really?"

"Really. And Roland loves you very much. He would not like you to think he is stealing your mother away from you."

"I know. He's a good kid."

"Now. Have you never wished for a sibling? A little brother or sister?"

Henry smiled. "Yes, but...I would have had time to adjust to the idea. Now, it's all come too fast..."

"I understand. But we'll figure this all out together. As a family. For now, young man, remember this: your mother loves you. So does everyone in this town, for that matter. Never doubt that."

Henry nodded, and leaned back into his covers, ending the conversation as he went to sleep.

Robin smiled to himself. Well, if he could handle a teenager now, he could when his spitfire of a son reached Henry's age. Reassuring.

But as he reached the door and closed it behind him, Robin realised that the story coming from Roland's room had faded into peaceful silence.

And when he entered he and Regina's room, he found her sitting on the bed. Their eyes met, and she tried a little smile, although a little sad.

"Thank you, Robin."

He smiled back and went to sit beside her, drawing her into a hug. "Anytime."


	35. Roland saves the day

_A/N: Soooo... Haven't watched last night's episode yet, but as usual, Tumblr helped, and at the same time didn't...because hell, Captain Swan hurts. Anyway, Outlaw Queen doesn't, and here comes the longer one-shot I've ever done on this story, so here comes! :)_

* * *

_**Prompt 1: Regina is under the sleeping curse and Robin is blocked, Roland saves her.**_

_**Prompt 2: Roland saves both Regina and Robin.**_

* * *

It hurt, and at the same time, she felt nothing. Nothing. Nothing but the black surrounded her, but she was painfully aware of the sounds around her, cries and screams and a fight still going on, shrieks of monkeys attacking her friends – when had she started to think of the Charmings as such? – and the rest of her town.

But she could not move.

"Someone fetch Robin!"

"Robin's been taken!"

Something hurt her around the heart at that sound. _No. Not Robin. Please no!_

"Then Henry!"

"Henry's away with Killian!"

She heard a grunt of annoyance. _Was it Snow? Really?_

"I know who. Wait here." _Belle._

She knew who? But who? Who could awake her when her two True Loves were away?

Regina felt two strong arms scoop her to an equally strong chest, and she felt the holster of a gun scrape her thigh. _Charming._

He was carrying her as if she was made of glass. A hand smoothed her hair regularly. _Snow._

It was strange, to feel cared for in such a moment.

Especially by them.

A gun fired not far, and Snow let out a yelp. A little ahead, Emma's voice echoed. 'Clear!' And Charming sped up, carrying her towards who knew where.

Time passed, Regina didn't know how much, until she was put down on a soft texture she guessed was a couch, if the armpit under her neck was any clue. The loft, then.

Snow was sobbing in Charming's shoulder, she could almost see, and Emma was on the phone with her beloved pirate. "He's safe? Good. Remain on the Jolly until I call you back."

Regina could have let out a sigh of relief at the news. Henry was safe, her horrid sister had not caught him.

The door slammed open suddenly, and she heard a voice that made her heard stop.

"_Gina!_"

_Roland._ Her heart reached out for him.

She heard him run to her, his small hand meeting her cheek. She could almost see his worry, the little creases on his own forehead as he turned to the other adults in the room. "Is Gina ill?"

Belle hurried to them at once, kneeling beside the couch. "No, Roland. Not if you kiss her. You love her, don't you?"

"Yes. She is my Mama."

Regina's heart swelled, and hope boiled in her veins. _Roland? Could he wake me?_

She felt a pair of soft lips meet her forehead, and suddenly, light invaded her whole being, and she gasped, opening her eyes.

"Gina!"

She whiled around, taking the little boy in her arms, sobbing in his neck. "Oh, Roland... You saved me..."

"I love you, Gina."

"And I you, my darling." Her eyes lifted above his head and met Snow's, that were red with tears, but happy to see her awake. "Where has she taken Robin?"

"We don't know. Towards the forest."

Regina put Roland down and stood, uneasy on her feet at first. "Then I'll go."

"Not alone!" Charming walked to her, a hand on his sword. He turned to his wife. "Stay here with Belle and the baby. Emma?"

"Coming too!"

Roland's hand entwined with hers. "Gina? Can I come?"

Her first instinct was to yell 'No' but she knew he'd be careful. He had gone on adventures with his father before, and knew to obey when someone asked him to hide. So she nodded. "But you'll have to do everything I tell you."

"Yes."

"Good." She met Charming's eyes. "Let's go."

The journey to the forest was quiet. Too quiet to Regina's tastes. She knew the whole town must have been either going home or tending to the wounded, but the streets were far too empty.

Charming had his gun in hand, as did Emma who walked behind her, Roland's hand safely tucked inside hers.

When she realised the prince was spotting tracks going towards the Merry Men's camp, Regina felt all colour leave her face. "Why has she gone there?"

Roland looked up at her. "Gina? Why is the bad witch doing to my papa?"

"Nothing, darling. Not if I have a say in the matter." She gritted her teeth.

The camp looked deserted, but she could smell the stench of magic around them. "Keep alert."

Emma and Charming nodded.

Roland moved away from her, going to a small bedroll that was surely his, retrieving a small arrow and an equally small quiver in the depths of it.

A cackle made all whirl around. Zelena was there, revealing herself and her prisoner, tied ropes around his whole being, around his neck, preventing him from calling out to Regina.

She turned to Roland. "Don't move." He nodded shyly, and she turned back to her sister. "What do you want with us?"

"What I want? Why, I want you to die, sis. I want to destroy you piece by piece until you kill yourself. I don't know who woke you from the curse, and I don't care, just know your beloved True Love is going to die. Now." She lifted her hand, and the ropes around Robin's throat began to squeeze tight, making him choke silently.

Regina gritted her teeth, knowing she could not fight Zelena and win without Emma's help. Unfortunately, the princess and her father had been knocked out by a rock at the wicked bitch's appearance.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just watch." She cackled again.

Robin's face had become red as the air was knocked out his lungs.

And then, there was a woosh of air, and Zelena yelped in pain, an arrow embedded in her stomach.

She looked up and whirled her hands, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Robin fell to the ground, the ropes disappearing in the same time as their conjurer.

Regina hurried to his side, only then turning around to see who had saved them.

Her eyes widened when she saw Roland, bow in hand, clearly surprised he had reached his aim.

The little boy let go of his toy and ran to his father, wrapping his arms around both he and Regina.

Robin looked up at her, his blue eyes quizzical.

She smiled. "She had put me under the sleeping curse. Roland woke me."

He smiled widely at that, and although he wasn't able to speak right then after being choked, she understood the words under the looks.

'He saved both of us.'


	36. 3x20

_A/N: You asked, it's here, that basted missing scene! I hope we do get more Outlaw Queen during the finale, even if I guess we'll have a lot more Captain Swan (and I'm not complaining either, it's about time this stupid blonde realises she has a pearl of a man at arm's reach)... ROBIIIIIIIIN!_

**_PS: butterflykisses0: TOMORROW, TOMORROW!_**

* * *

_**Prompt: Deleted scene from 3x20: Robin gives Regina back her heart.**_

* * *

It was so strange to walk these streets again and not feel like the villain, but the hero.

It was even stranger when inhabitants got out of their homes, suddenly aware that Zelena had been defeated, and waved at her with a big toothy smile, sometimes adding a "Hey, Regina!" her way.

Her visit to her dear sister in the sheriff station had somehow put her soul to peace.

She knew what she had said was true. 'Evil isn't born, it's made, and so is good'. She had been made evil, and Henry, Robin, and even the Charmings in their own way had made her good.

She was proud of what she had become.

Even if it would take some time to get accustomed to it.

The mansion was quiet when she turned the key and entered, walking straight to the kitchen to pour herself a needed coffee after the sleepless night and the exhausting showdown.

But it seemed fate had another call for her.

The doorbell rang, and Regina walked to the door, opening it slowly, then slightly more when she realised who was visiting her, a small smile already plastering her face.

Robin smiled back. "May I?"

She opened the door even more. "Of course you can." He moved past her, sending a smirk her way before taking off his coat, hanging it next to hers on the coat rack. "Where were you?"

"Checking on Roland. But he seems more interested in questioning Little John about what it feels like to be a monkey, so I thought I'd come here...to you."

Regina smiled wider, walking back to the kitchen, but his hand finding hers stopped her, and her eyes fell to their entwined fingers.

Robin moved to face her in the hall, and outstretched his other hand, in the palm of which, beating and more red than she had ever seen it...

Her heart.

Brown eyes widened and met blue. "You..." She couldn't find her words.

"I promised you I'd take it back from her, and I did." He reached for her hand, but she moved back, shaking her head.

At the slightly hurt look that flickered on Robin's face, Regina smiled again and moved forward again, but shook her head. "No, I mean... I'd like you to put it back."

"Me? Why?"

The smile turned small and more genuine, her eyes trying to translate the feelings she felt in that instant. "Because it belongs to you anyway."

He didn't answer, and when her hand guided his to her chest, holding her heart there, she knew that she definitely loved the handsome outlaw.

He pushed forward, and Regina gasped as her heart was returned to her chest, stronger emotions coursing through her as her eyes met his again.

She reached for him, and kissed him hard.

He kissed her back almost immediately, his arms snaking around her waist, and her back softly collided with the wall behind her.

But soon, too soon for her opinion, he pulled back, a smirk on his lips. "You said to wait until you had your heart back...but so far, I see no difference."

Regina chuckled, a smirk of her own forming on her lips, fingers deftly going to his shirt and opening the buttons.

Robin's eyes widened, and her smile did the same.

"You haven't seen a thing yet, outlaw..."


	37. Caught the daughter

_A/N: butterflykisses0 will be ecstatic that this chapter is finally up... I hope I did justice to all the parents living that situation, because I, for myself, would rightly KILL my daughter if she ever pulled on a stunt like that..._

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina and Robin find their sixteen-year-old daughter about to have sex with her boyfriend.**_

* * *

It had been a good night overall.

Robin had invited Regina to the restaurant to celebrate their twentieth anniversary – really, time passed far too quickly – and the children were safely home.

Yes, a very good night indeed.

So, as they both got home and Regina stepped into the kitchen to serve herself a glass of water before going to bed and that she heard muffled sounds coming from the living-room, she thought that might have fallen asleep before the television as usual.

But as she opened the door and stepped inside, it wasn't Roland that she saw.

Her eyes widened ans she felt all colour leave her face as she took in the scene unfolding before her.

Suzanne, her by then sixteen-year-old daughter, was entangled with a boy she had never seen in her life on the couch, clad in only her bra, trousers discarded to the side, clearly more than making-out with the guy.

It was only as Robin joined his wife and gasped as he too took the scene in that Suzanne finally looked up from where she was fumbling with the boy's shirt buttons, and she screamed.

"_Mom! Dad!_"

The boy fell from the couch, hiding his obvious desire under a pillow.

Suzanne grabbed her shirt and covered her chest. "What...what are you doing back this early?"

Regina was fuming. Fuming. "_Early?_ _Early_, Suzanne May Hood? It is one in the morning! And what in the seven hells are you doing?"

"Uh...uh..."

Regina took a pace forward, not quite knowing what she was going to do, but intending for it to hurt. But Robin's hand caught her arm, pulling her back to him, and his eyes met hers in a silent plea. 'Don't.'

Robin cleared his throat. "Young man, I think it'd be better for you to leave..."

The guy stumbled to his feet and exited the room by the back door as quickly as he could, not even sparing a glance to Suzanne.

"Now...care to tell us why this boy was in our house and we didn't know about it?"

The young girl huffed, quickly returning to the angry teenager she had been since she had turned fourteen. "His _name_ is Adam. And that's none of your business."

Regina opened her mouth to yell at her daughter – how _dare_ she? – but Robin beat her to it. "Unfortunately for you, darling, it is our business, since this is our home and you are our under-age daughter. Now, gather up your things and go to bed. You're grounded."

"You can't, Dad!"

Suzanne's blue eyes – so alike her father's – were widened, not used for Robin to not side with his beloved only-daughter.

But he just clicked his tongue, and Regina understood that, although hiding it, he too was very, very angry. "I would not try to parley, _miss_. You won't leave this house for a week. Two, if you dare say another word."

Suzanne glared at her father, but gathered her clothes and ran out of the room, slamming every door on her way upstairs.

Once they were alone, Regina's shoulders fell and her head sank to her husband's shoulder. "My God..."

He chuckled darkly. "Yes... I did not think we'd live that for another year at least..." He put an arm around her and kissed her temple. "At least you haven't set anything on fire..."

"Yes, well... Fortunately for that _boy_, you were there to stop me..."

And as Robin chuckled again, this time more joyfully, she couldn't help but smile a little too...


	38. Trivial Pursuit Disney

_A/N: Fluffy chapter ahead! And I wanted to thank each and every guest that has left a review and/or given a prompt. I can't answer you personally, but I would have. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt 1: Regina and Roland playing and Robin watching.**_

_**Prompt 2: Henry with Robin and/or Roland**_

* * *

Robin had come home early that day – less paper work at the station than he was used to – and had stumbled across a scene that made him grin.

He was leaning on the living-room's door, unknown to either his wife or his son, who were both playing a board game he hadn't seen yet. It surely belonged to Henry, because it didn't look new.

It was full of colours, and each time either Regina's or Roland's pawn advanced on the board, they were asked a question by the television – a good idea since Roland couldn't read yet. And they always concerned people they knew very well.

"How are the Seven Dwarves called?"

Regina chuckled, plastering a hand on her mouth to signify she would not help the little boy frowning next to her.

"Not fair, Gina!" He put a finger to his lips. "Grumpy. Happy. Sneezy. Doc. Bashful..." He jumped on his spot on the couch and grunted, annoyed.

Regina ruffled his hair. "Come on darling. Only two more..."

"Sleepy..." Another grunt. "Aaaand...Dopey!"

Regina launched herself at him, tickling him, and through the giggles, Robin could hear her congratulating Roland. "Yes, you did it!" He heard kissing sounds, and imagined his wife peppering his son's head with kisses.

"Your turn, Gina!"

At that moment, Robin realised that the front door had closed behind him, and he turned around, smiling at Henry who just came home from school. Placing a finger on his lips, he gestured the boy forward.

Henry stood beside his step-father, grinning too upon seeing his mother playing a wit game with his step-brother. "They're playing Trivial Pursuit on Disney?" He chuckled under his breath.

"Why is it funny?"

Henry looked up at Robin. "Because the stories told in the cartoon movies aren't the same as in real life...at all."

"Well, so far, they are..." Robin smiled and wrapped an arm around Henry's frame as the screen asked Regina 'When did Cinderella have to go back home after the Prince's ball?' "Although I do not know all the answers..."

He chuckled a little too loud, and Regina whirled around, a smile appearing on her lips as she saw both her men standing in the doorway. She crossed her arms. "Spying on us, are you?"

Henry chuckled. "No, Mom, merely admiring the scene."

Roland stood and ran to his brother. "Henry! Come play with us! It's a good game!"

He tugged on Henry's sleeve until the thirteen-year-old rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged to the couch.

Robin walked towards it too, sitting on Regina's left, snaking his arm around her waist.

She pecked him on the lips and smirked. "Want to play too?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Oh no! I'm sure I'd be beaten to a pulp!"

And the little family laughed altogether, Henry pressing the 'new game' button, adding two more players...


	39. Evil Queen

_A/N: Bizarrely enough, I quite like writing Mills/Hood family prompts. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin talks Henry out of calling Regina 'Evil Queen'.**_

* * *

It had begun almost a year prior.

Robin had asked himself if Henry would have had what was called 'teenage crisis' and, so far, he hadn't. So far. Because...well...now, it was certain that it had started.

At first, it had been little. Refusing to help wash the dishes, yelling whenever Regina would ask him to stop play video games, slamming every door on his way upstairs and into his room, being silent at breakfast and diner...

Robin had been a teenager, but he was at a loss as to what to do about it. He didn't remember being this angry all the time... But of course, at that time, he had been an orphan, living on his own in the woods and...well...things were quite different.

But just then, just then, at diner on that evening, it was one time too much.

Just as the boy yelled for the umpteenth time that month 'You don't get _anything_, do you? You're just the Evil Queen, you know _nothing_ about pain, and I _hate_ you!' and after he locked himself up in his room, Robin stood.

Regina sent him a glance, her eyes full of tears, and he went to her first, kissing her lips softly. "Don't cry. I'll go talk to him."

She nodded and remained silent as he walked upstairs and planted himself in front of Henry's door.

He usually never did that sort of thing, but right then he felt like he had to. So he took out a pick and unlocked the door in a swift movement.

Henry's eyes widened from where he sat on his bed and he immediately glared at his step-father. "Next time I'll just leave the house altogether."

Robin sighed, closed the door behind him, and went to sit on Henry's desk chair. "No you won't. And you know why? Because it'll hurt your mother."

"I don't care. I hate her."

"Henry..." He sighed again. "I know you're angry, and I don't know why. But your mother hasn't done a thing and I'd like you to be nicer to her." Henry huffed. "I'm serious, Henry. She's sad to see you angry at her when she doesn't know why."

Henry sighed back and crossed his arms. "She doesn't let me do anything I want."

"Because most of the things you want are dangerous." He smiled at the memory of last week when Henry had asked his mother to buy him a motorcycle. He had never seen Regina's eyes widen so much.

"Still. She's evil, and I don't want to live here anymore. I want to go back to my Mom's."

Robin groaned, this time really displeased. "I won't let you say that again, young man! Your mother is not evil! She hasn't been in a looooong time, all because of you! I will not tolerate that kind of speech ever again! Besides," he sighed to calm himself down, knowing that anger wouldn't solve anything, "you are living at Emma's one on two weeks."

"I know..." Henry sighed, uncrossing his arms and looking at his hands. "Do you think I'm a bad son?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You say I'm making Mom sad."

"All children make their mothers sad. Roland too. But he apologizes afterwards."

Henry remained silent for a moment, before standing from his bed and going to his step-father, outstretching a hand for him to shake. "Thank you."

Robin smiled, shaking Henry's hand. "Anytime, Henry."

And the teenager exited the room, surely going down to apologize to his mother.

Robin sighed, passing a hand through his hair. Well, one battle won.

But the war wasn't over yet...


	40. Family tree

_A/N: Suzanne is back people! I think you liked her last time, so everytime I get a prompt with OQ children, she'll be there. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Outlaw Queen's children ask about their family and learn about the crazy family tree.**_

* * *

Suzanne was seven the first time she asked about Snow's relation with Regina. But, as young as she was, she didn't understand the repercussions at first.

It took her seven more years to ask again.

And on cue, Regina and her were driving home from the school when she asked.

"Mom?"

"Mmh?"

"If Snow's your step-daughter, that means Emma's my sister?"

Regina's eyes widened and looked to the side and to her daughter for a split second before settling back on the road. "No. I haven't thought about her like that."

"But...that also means Henry's your son and great-grandson. That's sick."

Regina chuckled. "Sue, really, darling, don't think about that."

"I do think about that. Our French teacher asked us to do our family tree and I realised mine was...crazy."

"As in...?"

"As in my step-sister is also my brother's grandmother. That his step-father also was his grandmother's lover... All that crap."

"Since when do you need to put Hook in your family tree?"

"Since the teacher asked to do all the side-tracks too. Cousins. Step-brothers, all that."

"Fortunately for you, your father's tree is less complicated."

"Tell me about it. I can see myself the day of the presentation: 'Hi, I'm Suzanne. My brother is also my great-nephew, his step-father is three hundred years old, and his grandfather, who is also my mother's mentor, is more than six hundred years old. Any questions?' Perfect."

Regina chuckled again. "Don't forget that your grandmother almost married your mother's first husband, who is also your brother's great-grandfather."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay... I'll stop." She was laughing by then.

And Suzanne joined. "This whole thing is sick."

"That it is, darling, that it is..."


	41. Library

_A/N: I'm completely excited for tonight's episode... I think it's the first time I'll be more excited to watch OUAT than Game of Thrones... Mark my words. :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: Roland asks for a story to Regina, so they go to the library and Belle helps.**_

* * *

"Gina...?"

Regina looked up from her book, meeting Roland's shy gaze before her. "Yes, darling?"

"I've finished my book of stories..." He showed her the heavy volume in his arms.

"Already?" She chuckled. Ever since the little boy had learnt – and quite quickly at that – how to read, he had swallowed Henry's collection in a month. And now, there was nothing more to read.

Roland set the book down on the table and fiddled with his hands. "Can I have another?"

Regina flung her legs over the couch's edge and stood, stooping down to smile at the young boy. "Of course you can. But there isn't any to read here... What do you say we go to the library and see what we can find there?"

Roland sent her the biggest grin and wrapped his arms around her chest, hugging her. "Thanks, Gina!"

She chuckled and shooed him away. "Go fetch your coat." And she shook her head, completely at awe at how much he had her wrapped around his little finger...

* * *

Not many people used the library for reading purpose. Most of the town used it to research things on spells or magical books and so on.

So Regina was surprised when she found little Grace slumped against one shelf, swallowed head first in _Moby Dick_.

Roland, his hand tucked in hers, was looking around, his eyes wide, as if he was in paradise. She smiled softly upon thinking that it probably was the first time he saw so many books in the same place.

"Can I help you?"

Regina turned around and smiled. Ever since they had gotten married, Belle and Rumpel were much more civil with her. The librarian's eyes weren't on her anyway, so it helped. "Little man here has read every book in the house. We ran out."

Belle chuckled and reached for Roland's hand, stealing him away from Regina. "And what do you like to read, Roland?"

Regina watched as she walked away with him babbling about fairytales and pirates and magic and Harry bloody Potter, and her thoughts went to Henry.

When Henry had been little, she had never thought twice upon his reading choices. She brought him a book once in a while but never stopped at knowing if he liked it.

The thought made her heart twitch in her chest. She hadn't been the perfect mother she had sought out to be. Far from it. But now, she had a second chance at it. With Roland, and with Henry.

And as she sat down on a chair, watching as her step-son flew from shelf to shelf with Belle who already had five books in her arms, she felt determined.

Yes, she'd do better this time.

She was better this time.


	42. Lion tattoo

_A/N: To anyone that's still breathing and not sobbing like I was five minutes ago, this chapter is for you. We need it. To survive after this GROSS ending! I AM GENUINELY UNHAPPY RIGHT NOW AND I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE!_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina explains the lion tattoo.**_

* * *

It was on a peaceful morning. Regina and Robin lay in bed, her head on his chest, his fingers toying with her hair. Her eyes fell to the ink on his wrist, and as usual, her own fingers reached for it, touching the lion there and sighing, realising how much fate was right in this occurrence.

Robin snatched his wrist away from her, making her look up in his eyes, brow furrowed. "What is it?"

He smiled mischievously. "You always look at it. And this time, you're going to tell me why."

She huffed, rolling her eyes. Everytime he had tried to talk about the topic, she had dismissed it, as she had done in Zelena's farmhouse so long ago.

But this time, he trapped her in his arms, and pried it off her as easily as he could take her kiss.

She chuckled at the thought of how much she was in love with him. She could not refuse him anything now. Not even that.

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." He leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "So...what is it with my tattoo that entrances you, Your Majesty?"

She chuckled again before a small smirk appeared on her lips. "It doesn't entrance me, outlaw..." He made a face, and she was doomed. "A long time ago...a little after I was married to King Leopold...I was very unhappy. So unhappy I tried to take my own life."

"What?"

She chuckled, pecking him on the lips. "Calm down. I never tried it after. I was saved by a fairy passing by. Tinkerbell."

"Ah yes, I knew you two shared some kind of connection..."

"We do. We talked for long moments, and when she understood my pain, she offered her help. She said she'd steal pixie dust from her sisters fairies and that it'd help me find my second True Love." He nodded her to continue. "It brought me to a tavern, and a man with his back facing me. The only thing I saw...was the tattoo on his wrist."

She paused, and admired how Robin's eyes widened in recognition before he shook his head and leaned down to kiss her long and hard.

When they parted, he chuckled. "I knew I could not resist you for a reason..."

She chuckled back, and assaulted him with many more kisses.

And at that moment, she did not know why on Earth she had not said it sooner...


	43. Author's note

**_A/N: Oyez Oyez, as it would be said in my mother tongue! (Listen Listen, if you wondered)_**

**_I have an important announcement to make._**

**_After Sunday's episode, I was given too many feels. Like, TOO MANY FEELS. So, the muse has decided, and the muse partically claws at my mind right now._**

**_As from now on, the prompts are closed. I will write the remaining prompts I have, and then this one-shots collection will end._**

**_But fear not, for you, the best readers of all, have reason to rejoice._**

**_The muse had given me something to write to survive the hiatus. I have an Outlaw Queen plot buzzing inside my little brain, only waiting to be put on virtual paper._**

**_You can look for it under the name Sunsets and Dawns. And it's already up._**

**_I thank the lot of you for the wonderful support and compliments about my writing. Seriously, it makes my world. If any of you decides to jump onto my chaptered story, I'll see you there, a big toothy grin on my face._**

**_I need to smile after that awful ending._**

**_AWFUL. ENDING._**

**_(Seriously, if I catch Adam or Eddy, I flay them Ramsay Snow style)_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	44. Bridget Jones

_A/N: There is happiness in this OS. And this happiness is sent to all of you readers. Because I love each and every one of you. :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin and Regina sit through a rom com movie.**_

* * *

"No, but no, don't!"

Regina stifled a laugh for the umpteenth time that evening.

When she had offered Robin to watch the movie coming on TV that night, she had no idea how much trouble she was in.

Bridget Jones' diary had always been one of her favourite movies, and she could not fathom how much it could look ridiculous to a man like Robin.

He did not understand why the woman was so stupidly in love with her horrible boss when a man such as Mark Darcy was standing near – stupid jumpers aside.

So, as Bridget got back to her Daniel Cleaver, Robin stood from the couch, yelling at the screen as other men would a football game.

She tried to hide her laugh, but this time was too much. She giggled like a school-girl, and Robin whirled around, his eyes widened, a smirk forming on his lips. "And why are you laughing. Are you mocking me?"

She shook her head while laughing. "No...no...never..."

He rolled his eyes and sat back down, eyes going back to the screen and the scene unfolding – Bridget tending to Daniel after his fight against Mark in the streets, classic scene. "This woman is stupid."

"You know, it's actually a rewriting of a book. Pride and Prejudice."

"And is the heroine as stupid as this Bridget?"

Regina smiled, nodding. "Yes, but different. It is set a long time ago, when women and men didn't...act as they do now when they are courting."

"Ah...so she doesn't fall into the prat's bed as easily as this one..."

"Far from it..."

Robin leaned back, his arm going around Regina. "Please tell me she leaves the guy at the end."

"Spoilers..."


	45. Tinkerbell

_A/N: The return of the fearsome fairy! :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: Tink finds out about OQ.**_

* * *

She had completely forgotten about telling the fairy.

Really, she had been so engrossed in settling the boys in her house and coming to odds with the fact that she now had her own little family as she had always dreamt that she had utterly forgotten.

So as Regina, Robin and Roland stepped into the diner to meet up with the Charmings for lunch and that the former Queen met the fairy's eyes across the room, she came to realisation so hard that it almost gave her a headache.

Tinkerbell's green eyes widened upon seeing Robin's fingers entwined with hers, little Roland's hand tucked in hers, and in a matter of second, she was glaring.

Regina directed her men towards the table and excused herself from their newly-found friends, walking carefully and slowly towards Tink.

She held her hands up in apology. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Yeah, right! But apparently, everyone knows! Except whom?" she threw her arms in the air, and it struck Regina that she wasn't drinking water, the volume of her voice getting louder by the second. "The fairy that got you together in the first place!"

"You... You didn't!"

"Oh yeah? And who used pixie dust on you, Regina? Father Christmas?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Tink...calm down..."

"No I won't! How could you hide this from me of all people?" She took a large gulp of her drink, wincing as the alcohol touched her tongue.

"I did not do it on purpose, I swear..."

Tinkerbell stared at her intently, as if she was trying to pry her secret off her. Then she sighed and nodded. "Well...now you owe me one. I want to know all the details!"

Regina could not help but let out a small chuckled at the fairy's antics. When had they gone from frenemies to girly talks? "Come on... Join us for lunch. The idiots won't mind."

And she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Finding yet another friend in this very strange story...


	46. The microwave

_A/N: Fluffy fic up ahead!_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina teaches Robin about technology.**_

* * *

The phone, he could handle. The television, was okay. The shower, nice. The alarm clock, perfect. But that think they called a micro-wave? No bloody way.

It had started easily. Regina had come home from work and asked him to heat the leftovers from the previous evening – Bologna pasta. And by heated, she meant using the micro-wave.

And there he was, staring at the bloody thing as he had been for the last five minutes, bowl in hand, no idea in the world how that evil thing worked.

"Robin? What are you-?"

He turned around slightly, taking in her figure as she stepped inside the kitchen to enquire on the eating process, noticed his position, and slowly, she crossed her arms, smirking.

"Oh. So the mighty thief can't use a micro-wave."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop mocking me, woman, and come help the poor medieval man I am."

She chuckled and walked to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Open the door."

"And how on Earth do I do that?"

"There's a button marked 'open', you idiot." She chuckled again, settling her chin on top of his shoulder as he did open the thing. "Put the bowl onto the plate and close the door." He did as asked. "Now, there are two settings. One for the heat, the other for the timer."

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, placing his fingers around the button marked 'heat'. "Turn it until the arrow is on max." He sent her a sideways glance and she rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. That arrow won't miss its target either. Just do it." He did. "Then the other button, turn it to two minutes."

She let out a laugh when he jumped as the device roared to life with a ding.

Robin was unamused, and as he turned around in her arms, he was pouting. "You will pay for this..."

She smirked, biting her lower lip as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm not against the idea. You always find interesting ways of punishing me..."

And he chuckled, his lips getting down on hers...


	47. Bows

_A/N: Another cracking up chapter! :D_

* * *

_**Prompt: Regina notices she is surrounded by bowmen and warns Henry about it.**_

* * *

Incredible. Completely incredible.

As Regina made her way through the woods in the search for the latest threat over Storybrooke – her former friend Elsa, how quaint – she thought about those surrounding her and walking beside her, their weapons drawn.

And as she herself had a fireball ready in her hand, all the others...had bows.

Really?

Snow White, on her left, with her beautifully bent white oak bow, Robin, on her right, with the magic bow stolen from Rumpel, the Merry Men, even Roland with his mini one.

She rolled her eyes at the thought.

The bow had always been considered the weapon of choice of cowards, those who did not dare go on close combat. Cowards. It was strange to think of her companions as such, but still.

Arrows had tried to kill her too many times already.

Strangely enough, most of these arrows had been fired by her True Love.

Said True Love apparently caught on her mood and sent a smirk her way, making her frown and roll her eyes once more.

She moved to the left slightly, where Henry was talking animatedly with his grandfather, who was, thankfully, no armed with a bow, but a gun. Which was as equally a weapon of cowards.

"Henry?"

He turned to her, and to her utter shock and despair, her showed her what he had in hand.

A fucking bow.

"You've got to be kidding!" She raised a finger. "You're NOT playing with that on my watch!"

"But Mom, Robin gave it to me! His first bow! Please, Mom!" He pouted, and for a second, she was tempted to give in.

But she didn't. "I said no. No, no no and no! There are too many archers in this town already! Who's next? Merida?"

A chuckle erupted from behind her, and an arm encircled her waist, lips placing a kiss to her temple. "Stop making a fuss, darling. You know perfectly well no archer in here can compete with your magic."

And that simple sentence uttered slowly in her ear, that only made her smile a little.

So she rolled her eyes and threw her hand in the air. "Whatever... But if I see one more idiot drawing out a bow today, I'm going to scream."

And behind her, she swore she heard a 'Better put this down, Belle' that made her laugh.


	48. Snow White's happiness

_A/N: So... For a bit of setting: this is set about a year after 3x22. Neal is 1 and already walking (that happens, I'm the living proof of that). Elsa has been sent back to her realm of Arrendale, and Marian proved to be a witch in disguise. To anyone reading my fic "Sunsets and dawns", this could be somehow how I'd see it end. Although it won't end like that, because some of you already know Regina has a little secret of her own. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: The Charmings see OQ kiss and Snow is happy.**_

* * *

It was done. Done once and for all.

The Ice Queen had been sent back to her realm and to her sister, Circé the Witch had been defeated and her pose as Marian had been broken. Everything was fine.

Snow White was happy as she walked through the melting snow covering the streets, her hand tucked in Charming's, Neal trotting silently beside his parents, his little fingers wrapped around his mother's leg, his other hand playing with a snowball.

She looked down at her son, as his sandy-blonde hair covered in a blue bonnet highlighting his eyes. He was safe.

Emma, Neal, Henry...they were all safe.

Around the corner of the main street, as they were making their way to Granny's, Snow heard the distinctive yell of someone she knew very well.

Charming's fingers tightened around hers. "Regina...!"

She pulled him back to her. "Don't. She's fine." She knew she was. She had seen perfectly well who she had been walking to in the aftermath of the battle.

She was fine.

And on cue, as they took that last turn towards Granny's, there they were.

Regina had her vice-like grip on the lapels of Robin's vest, and the outlaw was gripping her so tight it was looking as if he wanted their body to melt into one.

The kiss they were exchanging could have brought a blush to Snow's face if she hadn't been already flushed by the cold.

Instead, a small smile formed onto her lips, and her eyes met David's. "At last. At last she has her happy ending."

He smiled back, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "Don't think about double dates yet. Let's leave them be."

She nodded happily, and the couple entered the diner, their son on tow, happier than ever moments before.


	49. Mommy Regina

_A/N: Warning! Roland feels ahead._

* * *

_**Prompt: Mommy!Regina.**_

* * *

"Mom! We're gonna be late!"

Regina hurried down the stairs, trying to put on her last earring before she stumbled into the pile of clothes at the foot of the stairs. "What...!"

From behind the pile, Roland appeared, in his underwear, and nothing else on.

Henry appeared at the door, rolled his eyes, and grabbed his bag. "Alright, I'll leave you to it! See you later!"

Regina was grateful he knew the way to the bus stop, or he'd have been very late.

She knelt before Roland and smirked. "And why aren't you dressed, little sir?"

"Papa does it. But he's not here."

Robin had indeed not slept at home last night, having been on a mission in the woods. Wolves attacking apparently. Wolves that were not strangers to Ruby.

"Let me help then." She grabbed the clothes in one arm, and hoisted Roland on her hip with the other, walking straight back upstairs with her heavy cargo.

Roland's room was the most monstrous mess she had ever beheld, but knowing the little boy had had to rummage through his drawers to find his clothes, she was not mad. She'd tidy this with a wave of her hand later.

For now, she searched for Roland's trousers, and smiled up at him. "Giving me your foot, darling?" He hoisted a leg and passed it through the first leg of the tiny jeans, then the other, giggling when Regina kissed her way up his leg to his tummy.

"Now the shirt." He passed his head, ruffling his so beautiful curls as he went, and she could not resist the pull to kiss the top of his head, taking a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like his father, of forest. But she had long since started to love that scent.

She kept on dressing Roland until he was all done, and as he stood before her, his bonnet pulled down on his head, putting on his Velcro shoes, he looked up sheepishly at his step-mother. "Can you do magic, Gina?"

She chuckled and hoisted him back up on her hip, then nuzzled his nose with hers. "Watch this." She made an ample gesture with her right hand, and the whole mess in his room started tidying itself, it a manner that was awfully close to the famous scene in the Disney movie 'Merlin'.

Both son and mother then got back down, grabbing their coats and getting out in the cold.

"You're going to be late at school, darling..."

Roland tucked his hand in hers and smiled, his father's dimples echoed in his face. "Miss Snow won't mind. I'm her favourite."

Regina chuckled. "I don't doubt it for a second."


	50. Jealous Robin

_A/N: Who asked for Jealous!Robin again? Here you go! ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin gets jealous (use of bow).**_

* * *

It was not possible.

The woman unnerved her as it was with her snarky remarks and insults and glares and frowns and overall beauty, he didn't need for her to rightly flirt with another in front of him.

If that could have been called flirting.

Her cleavage was on show in her favourite red velvet dress, and she was laughing. Oh, it didn't reach her eyes, but she was perfectly faking. He himself could have been fooled, if he had not known the real tone of her laugh.

Her hand was playfully put on the man's thigh, and she was raising her eyebrows, as if putting on the most inappropriate invite to the guy named Fergus.

Who had a booming voice and manners not to be shown in public. And he was a King.

Robin would have snorted if he hadn't been trying not to be heard.

Across from him, Regina got up the bench they had been sitting on, her hand going to the man's and pulling him up with her. She laughed when he stumbled on his feet, but her nose scrunched a bit, and it brought a smirk to Robin's lips.

Smirk that disappeared altogether when she raised herself on her tiptoes to place a firm kiss on Fergus'.

His knuckles were white so hard he was clutching his bow, and without thinking, he notched an arrow.

Fergus responded to the kiss eagerly, and that brought Robin into the worst of rages.

His hand flew so quick no one could have stopped him.

Before he knew it, Fergus was yelping in pain, a thin line of blood forming where the arrow had grazed him – the neck.

Regina flew off him, her eyes darting to where the arrow had landed. She frowned, then looked over to where Robin was hiding in the shadows.

And he swore he saw a smirk on her lips as she pulled Fergus back towards the castle in a much less flirty way.


	51. Modern things

_A/N: This one I liked writing. ;)_

* * *

_**Prompt: Robin asks Regina how she got used to Storybrooke's things (showers, toilets and so on).**_

* * *

She doesn't really remember how it started, this whole conversation.

Perhaps when Henry had walked in with his latest console – a Wii U or something as equally useless – and Robin's eyes had grown the size of tennis-balls.

She could almost have called him Dobby. But she had her pride, and she wasn't married to an House-Elf.

He had turned to her, eyes wide and eyebrows up, and it had started.

"Regina..."

She had whirled around from the salad she had been stirring. "Mmh?"

"How did you get used to all of this?"

"All of what, my love?"

"Storybrooke. I mean, these things. Television, oven, electricity...showers..."

"Consoles." she finished with a smirk. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked to him. "You learn. To help me, I had the fake memories somehow embedded in my mind. To me, it was easy. Even if the first time I baked a pie in the oven, I thought I was going to start a fire." She chuckled, her hands going to his shoulders. "For you, it'd different. Everything's strange..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, nodding. "Especially, this 'console' thing. What use does that have?"

"None. It's supposed to distract children. In fact, it renders them lunatic. Henry can play on this thing for hours on end, and you can't even talk to him – he can't hear you."

"Then why buy him one?"

She sighed. "I'm not guilty. Unfortunately, Henry has another mother, and grand-parents who buy him whatever he wishes."

Robin's brow furrowed, then he smiled. "Well... I'm the only family Roland has here. And he won't be playing on that thing."

"I agree."

"I still have a harsh time asking him not to stand under the shower for too long..."

Regina chuckled. "Ah, but wait until we have a daughter..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a proposition?"

She shrugged. "Take it whichever way you like, my love..."

He tilted his head to the side before stooping to take her in his arms and heading out of the kitchen. "I will then."


End file.
